Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: A christmas Fic one chapter a day...pure fluff. Angela decides that they need to have a christmas party...all sorts of fluff to do, say and happen. Pairings BB and HA..but with major Zack love.
1. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones….I'm a bit bitter about that.

A/N (Timeline notes): Nothing in the third season has happened, and Hodgins never proposed to Angela….so all that stuff is just out of the picture. This is BB and HA.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_You better watch out   
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why   
Santa Claus is coming to town_

Santa Claus is Coming To Town

Friday, December 22nd

Angela was bouncing around her office, she had found her boyfriend's stash of Swiss chocolate, which he had, of course, hidden behind his racing beetles. Outside her office life went on as usual, yet no one seemed to be in the holiday mood. Angela, being Angela, couldn't let that slide. She had already plotted everything out last night with Hodgins.

The Christmas season had officially begun, and she was going to make people happy, whether they wanted to be or not!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Standing next to Zack as he studied a femur she waved a white envelope in front of his face, "Zack, Jack and I are throwing a party next Friday, and you're coming."

Zack sighed as he put down the bone, "What?"

"I let it slide last year, since everyone had plans, and since this year you're not going home, and Bren has too much 'work' to go on that dig, i figured we could do something together."

"You're having a party," Zack said slowly, trying to understand.

Angela grinned, "Yes!"

"The entire lab is going?"

The artist saw the trace of fear in his eyes, "No! Just the five of us…I was going to invite Dr. Goodman, but he's still on that sabbatical."

"Why are you having a party?"

Angela sighed in frustration, "The anniversary of when we got locked in the lab! Brennan loved it, I know she did, she always spends Christmas working, and being with us that year was good for her."

Zack nodded in understanding, "So I have to go?"

Angela nodded and pushed the invitation into his gloved hands, "Yes."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Angela sat down in the chair across from her best-friend, "Sweetie, look up. I'm talking to you. Kathy and Andy's torrid romance will still be there when I'm done."

"Ange, I need to work, I have 3,000 more words to do before the end of the month," Tempe responded, still not looking up.

"Turn it off and listen to me. Good," Angela smiled and handed the forensic anthropologist a white envelope, "I'm having a party."

Tempe placed the envelope on a stack of papers, "I'm busy."

Angela rolled her eyes, typical Temperance, "You don't even know when it is."

"I'm not going, I'll just feel awkward and I won't know anyone."

"It's a select guest list, you, Zack, Hodgins, me, and our Mr. Sexy FBI."

"Booth actually agreed to your madness?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "Well not in the sense of actually agreeing, but that so isn't the point. You're coming, I don't want to be stuck with Zack…you know I need a girl to talk to."

Brennan sighed, "What about Cam?"

Angela groaned, "She can't come."

"Why not?"

"Because, then it would ruin the party. This party is about bonda—err bonding, just like we did when we got locked in Christmas eve," Angela explained.

Brennan sighed as she looked at the clock, "Fine, but only if Booth is going. I don't want to be stuck with Zack while you and Jack are off fornicating." Angela didn't have to know she was only agreeing because she was counting on Seeley to say no.

Angela squealed and clapped her hands together, "The details are in the envelope, and a list of what to bring. I'm so happy!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fiddling with her visitor's badge she reclined in the chair across from Booth, "Booth."

He gave her a half smile, wondering what prompted this visit, "Angela."

"I'm throwing a party, and Brennan wants you to come."

Booth was silent at her blunt statement, "She-she actually said she wanted me to come?"

Angela glanced away from the FBI agent, "More or less."

Booth bit his lip, "What's the 'less'?"

"Zack. Bren doesn't want to be all alone with him while I'm with Jack, so she said she would only come if you came. So you have to come!"

"I don't know Angela, I mean spending my evening with squints…plus things are still tense with Cam. I just don't think it's a good idea."

Angela's smile just got bigger, "Then it's a good thing that it will just be the five of us."

Booth's face went slack, "Oh no, you're having an anniversary party where we all nearly got Valley fever! That won't end well!"

Angela's eyes twinkled, "Oh come on, there'll be mistletoe and eggnog. The perfect time to get a little sugar, come on Booth, you know you want to."

Booth scoffed, "I don't want Bones!"

Angela raised her eyebrows, "Who said anything about Bren?"

Booth scowled at her, "Fine! I'll go, but if something happens, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'. Okay?"

"Yay! I can't wait to tell Brennan, we're going to have so much fun!"

Angela gave him a white envelope and bounced out of the office humming a Christmas song.

Booth flipped the envelope into the air and caught it again.

"I've just sold my soul to the devil," a smile slipping onto his face despite the upcoming apocalypse.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

My goal is to post one chapter a day, so any ideas about fluff would be greatly appreciated. This is a fic to fulfill all your fluffy daydreams about BB and a bit about HA. This is a Christmas gift to all of you. If anyone wants to help volley ideas back and forth apply within… Review!


	2. It's the most wonderful time of the year

Notes: See first chapter…Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_There'll be parties for hosting,_

_marshmallows for toasting and_

_caroling out in the snow._

_there'll be scary ghost stories and_

_tales of the glories of Christmases_

_long, long ago._

_It's the most wonderful time of the year._

_There'll be much mistletoeing_

_and hearts will be glowing,_

_when loved ones are near._

_It's the most wonderful time of the year._

It's the most wonderful time of the year

Saturday, December 16th

Bones licked her fork clean of cherry pie, "I can't believe you actually agreed. Now I have to go too. I hope a zamboni runs you over."

Booth winced, "You don't mean that…you love me. Besides, maybe this shindig will be fun."

Apparently she did mean it, and she didn't buy it because she was still glowering at him, "Booth, with our track history…we'll end up with food poisoning or pneumonia!"

"You know what…I think you're just afraid to have fun…to be happy because it'll mean you've forgiven your father."

Tempe's mouth hung open, "This has nothing to do with my father! I have a lot of work to do before New Years. Psychology is not your strong point and it won't convince me because it's a soft science."

"Too bad, Angela is more dangerous than a hurricane. Besides, I'll be there, we'll get a bit tipsy, pants Zack, watch movies, sing Christmas carols, and it'll be great. I promise," Booth said, ignoring her argument against psychology.

"I don't think Zack will enjoy that."

Booth grinned and squeezed her hand, "That's the point. What did you do last year at Christmas?"

"I went to Brazil."

"That's not in the spirit of the holiday."

"That's because I don't want to be."

"Why?"

"Because I'll always be alone and I'll just be disappointed."

"Remember when Cam threatened to fire you? Jack and I told her that if she went, we all went. We're a family. A crazy mixed up one, but a family."

Bones looked at her plate, "I don't know, Booth."

"Besides, I think if I left you, Parker would kick me in the shins…again."

"Parker?"

Booth smiled at the memory, "After we found you and Hodgins, I took Parker to see you. He didn't want to leave, he said he had to wait for you to get up so you could work. I had to pull him from the room and he kicked me a few times in the shins. He loves you, you know."

"Children form bonds quickly…it's not surprising that he latched on to me…he must instinctually know he can trust me because you trust me."

Booth snorted, "Right, well, point is, we are a family Bones. So we are going to this party, we are going to have fun. If anything happens we'll escape…"

"Fine, but what about Angela?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the mean old artist."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Alpha male."

"And proud of it. By the way, did Angela seem extra jumpy yesterday?"

Tempe shrugged, "A bit. I know she's gluttonous during the winter season, but I've never seen her like that."

"The sensible squint was sugar high? Huh, makes sense. Ready to go Bones?"

The pair left the diner and walked down the sidewalk, "So, Booth, why did you agree?"

Booth's mind went blank, "Angela threatened me?"

Bones looked at him, "I don't really believe you."

Booth didn't say anything and they kept walking.

One thing kept flashing through Temperance's head: This does not look good for our heroes.

She had no idea just how right that was.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yay chapter two…a filler chapter basically…tomorrow we skip to the start of the party! Giggle thanks for the suggestions and support. I need all of it that I can get!


	3. Beginning To Look Like Christmas

sorry...i thought must have clicked the wrong chapter...please don't kill me...

here's the right one!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
Ev'rywhere you go;  
There's a tree in the Grand Hotel,  
One in the park as well,  
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow. _

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;  
Soon the bells will start,  
And the thing that will make them ring  
Is the carol that you sing  
Right within your heart 

It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

Friday, December 22nd

Temperance Brennan rang the doorbell of the mansion that her friend lived in. She stood out in the chilly wind for a moment before the door was swung open and she was pulled roughly into the warmly lit home. Angela quickly took her bags and her coat, putting them in the closet before dragging her best friend off to the kitchen.

"I'm so happy, Sweetie, this is going to be great!"

Tempe just nodded, "Right, did Booth say what time he would be here?"

The other woman only shrugged as they entered the kitchen, two men in Santa hats and red noses gave noncommittal grunts of acknowledgment before turning back to their task.

At the doctors look, Angela grinned and handed her a mug of hot chocolate, "I call them Angela's Little Helpers…Surprisingly they decorate cookies very well."

"Is Santa…a robot," Brennan asked as she leaned over to look at the cookies.

Angela sighed, "I let them watch Firefly earlier...never again. As much as I find Adam Baldwin absolutely scrumptious I just can't do it, they got into an argument about Santa being alive and then they compromised and decided he would a robot, and should be reflected as such in the cookies."

Brennan snorted, "As long as they didn't make the cookies I think we'll be fine."

Angela nodded, "I made them go set up the living room. It was very empowering, they kept asking my advice…I kind of wanted to make them call me mistress."

"Angela!"

Jack looked up and waggled his eyebrows, "I'll call you mistress. What do you think Tempe?"

She sipped her cocoa and grinned at the man, "She might enjoy it a bit too much."

Zack looked up from his cookie, "Why would you want to act like a slave?"

Three choking snorts came from the kitchen and left one rather literal man in the dark.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Angela returned with Booth who was grinning broadly. He sat down next to Bones and ran his hand up and down her back, "So Bones, have they gone crazy yet?"

She shrugged, "I don't really have a frame of reference."

Hodgins glared at the FBI agent, "Hey, I resent that man. Now if you were to call me paranoid, I would take it as a compliment, but I am not crazy!"

Booth snatched Bones mug and took a swig, "That remains to be seen."

Angela smiled good naturedly, "Now boys, behave or Tempe and I will have to punish you."

Hodgins and Booth exchanged a glance that didn't seem too fearful.

Booth licked his lips, "So what is first up on the activities list besides making…robot…Santa cookies."

Zack sighed, "Logically Santa has to be a robot because otherwise he would never be able to visit every house in the universe…not to mention that he would be over a thousand years old."

Angela giggled, "Talk about brittle bones. Anyway…you manly men are going to get the tree erected while Tempe and I go get dressed up then we'll decorate it together."

Booth rubbed his hands together, "Now that's what I like to hear…men doing manly things. Come on Hodgins, Zack."

The three made their way out of the kitchen leaving.

Temperance stared at the artist, "Why do I have a feeling this won't end very well?"

Angela just smirked and grabbed her friends hand and pulled her to the guestroom.

"Here, get into this."

Bren took one look at the…thing and backed away, "No! That is never going to happen, Angela!"

"Trust me, the guys will love it."

Tempe shook her head, "Well why don't you where it then?"

"I'd love to, but I'm going as something else…now get dressed. Ms. Claus!"

Temperance scowled but followed orders and put on the outfit.

"I'll get you for this!"

Angela grinned, "I take chocolate and Swedish massages."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Halfway through I realized I needed to do a photo manipulation for this to get the picture, so check out my profile pic, I'll leave a link for it as well.

Hope you enjoyed. Tehehe.


	4. Merry Christmas Darling

Thanks for telling me that Chapter 3 was actually chapter 1, I have fixed it, so go read it if you haven't.

Oh, and thanks for all the reviews so far…they make my little vamp muse happy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Greeting cards have all been sent

The Christmas rush is through

But I still have one more wish to make

A special one for you

Merry Christmas Darling

We're apart that's true

But I can dream and in my dreams,

I'm Christmas-ing with you.

Holidays are joyful

There's always something new

But every day's a holiday

When I'm near to you

The lights on my tree

I wish you could see

I wish it every day

The logs on the fire

fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you a merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

on this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

I wish I were with you

Merry Christmas Darling

Still Friday, December 22nd

Temperance scowled at her reflection, it was awful. Angela had changed into a more covering green outfit which she said was an elf. So why did she have to wear the red monstrosity.

Her _former_ friend took her by the hand and pulled her back towards the den where the manly men folk had succeeded in putting a huge evergreen tree up. Their backs were to the girls who had just entered, Angela grinned.

"Boys, nice job, now on with the Christmas spirit!"

All three spun to face them, all three found their jaws on the floor.

Booth grunted and struggled to form words, "Ho ho ho…Bones!"

She glared at him, "Cram it Booth, this was not voluntary"

Angela just grinned some more, "Doesn't she look hot? Boys?"

Zack swallowed and nodded his head dumbly.

Booth waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Can I be Santa Claus?"

"Oh, Baby," Jack winked.

Brennan scowled at him, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

The bug man shrugged his shoulders, "I stand by my first statement. Besides, you never said I couldn't call you that, you just thought it was weird."

Angela looked at the pair, "Why did my boyfriend just call you Baby?"

Tempe pointed at him, "And this time, you can't claim oxygen deprivation."

Hodgins just grinned rakishly and picked up his mug, taking a sip of the liquid he grinned stupidly.

Angela stalked over to him and sniffed the drink, "Jack, I thought I told we agreed that we would save the whiskey for a bit later."

Booth moved to stand next to his partner, "Hot."

She glanced at him, "What?"

Booth bit his lip as he started to grin and looked at his feet, "Nothing," he rubbed his hands together and started towards the open boxes filled with multicolored objects, "So, do we decorate, or do we stand here waiting for Hodgins to pass out?"

"I…something…that," Hodgins struggled to get out before sticking his tongue out at the larger man.

Brennan couldn't suppress the snort of laughter, "At least we don't have anything remotely deadly within his reach."

Booth nudged her, "What do you mean. He could…smother us with tinsel."

Hodgins had picked up a piece of tinsel and was waving it about the room, "Shiny…"

Zack was just staring, "My parents never let me have alcohol on holidays."

Angela patted her colleague on the shoulder, "Well Zack, I'm not your mother…and he's not your father."

Hodgins stopped spinning and cupped his hands over his mouth and made static like sounds, "Luke, I am your father."

Surprisingly Zack giggled and picked up one of the large candy cane yard decorations and waved it at Jack, "No!"

Booth's eyes went wide.

Angela leaned over and stage whispered to him, "I slipped a bit of peppermint schnapps into his cup earlier."

Booth nodded in understanding, "Thank goodness for that!"

Ignoring the two squints that were having a rather animated lightsaber battle, Booth picked up a Santa hat and tugged it onto his head.

Angela picked up her camera and took a few photos unbeknownst to the FBI agent and the doctor.

Booth wrapped an arm around Bones and pulled her into his body. She looked up at him but didn't try to move away, "What do you say, Mrs. Claus, want to help me work off some of those cookies?"

In the background giggling intermixed with squealing and overdramatic dying noises went unheard to Mr. and Mrs. Claus…who incidentally happened to be standing beneath a certain leafy piece of matter held by a certain hyper artist.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ah, evil cliffy goodness. Hey, at least I update every day…so you won't have to wait too long. And I do have to stretch this out for 25 days…the final chapter will be posted on Christmas morning. So do review…school makes me not want to write…grrr.


	5. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

I was so depressed when I realized that Bones was a rerun yesterday…I literally ran downstairs and sat down on the floor and started hyperventilating,

my mom was all what's wrong, what happened, are you okay?

And I was like: No! do I look okay, it can't be happening!

By this time my dad comes out to see what's going on: Is it a spider!

Me: No! Worse! (Blank stares) The writers strike is real! Bones is a rerun!

My dad: Really, its new for me.

Me: What!...(then I realize its only new to him because he sleeps through every episode) That isn't funny! (I start to cry)

Unfortunately, that did happen…feel free to laugh, my world crumbled last night….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus

Underneath the mistletoe last night.

She didn't see me creep

down the stairs to have a peep;

She thought that I was tucked

up in my bedroom fast asleep.

Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus

Underneath his beard so snowy white;

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Daddy had only seen

Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night.

I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

_Previously on_ Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas…

_Booth wrapped an arm around Bones and pulled her into his body. She looked up at him but didn't try to move away, "What do you say, Mrs. Claus, want to help me work off some of those cookies?"_

_In the background giggling intermixed with squealing and overdramatic dying noises went unheard to Mr. and Mrs. Claus…who incidentally happened to be standing beneath a certain leafy piece of matter held by a certain hyper artist._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Still Friday, December 22nd

Booth looked up at the mistletoe, "Apparently Santa's elf is being mischievous."

Bones followed Seeley's twinkling gaze to the greenery, then to Angela's face.

"Now you have to kiss!"

Brennan stared at her, "What! I do not."

Booth shrugged his shoulders. Hodgins and Zack had killed each other enough for one night and were slumped on the floor back to back, Jack saw what his girlfriend was doing and was wolf-whistling at the pair.

Angela grinned, "You have to. It's the rules."

Booth's charm smile was aimed at Brennan, "It's the rules," he said lamely.

She opened her mouth to protest but Seeley pulled her close and caught her lips with his and dipped her back, still kissing her. He kept a tight, but gentle grip on her as he licked and tasted every nook and cranny of her mouth that in her shock had opened to give him access. Surprisingly, he found her responding, her body arching into his.

Straightening, he pulled away from the kiss and fought to keep the warmth from his cheeks. Yes, the unflappable Special Agent Seeley Booth was quite simply…flapped.

Bones crossed her arms under her chest and frowned at him, "Booth, that wasn't funny."

The victim of her wrath pushed back the warmth curling in his belly, "It wasn't supposed to be funny," but he was close to laughing.

"Yeah," Jack said, "funny was when I caught Zack-o preten--"

A hand on his mouth cut off his story, the hand belonged to, a now blushing Zack, "Nothing. Unless Hodgins wants to share what happened after that."

Jack choked and shook his head fiercely, "No, I'm good. I forgot what I was saying. So Booth, you and Tempe?"

His weak attempt at misdirection went unnoticed.

Temperance seemed to remember what she had been about to say before Booth had kissed her, "What rules?"

Angela grinned, "If you're standing beneath the mistletoe, you have to kiss, no matter what."

Jack gave a whoop, and clapped his hands, "Are we ready to watch the movie and decorate our tree?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "You just want to get to the fun stuff that I won't tell you about."

Booth perked up, "Fun stuff…what kind of fun stuff?"

Angela playfully scowled and zipped her lips closed, "Not telling, Jack, put the movie on."

An hour and 45 minutes later, the tree was decorated and they had begun the second movie, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ having been the first. Tempe had enjoyed it, despite the inaccuracies of skeletons and rag dolls living.

Jack giggled as the first song began to play on the new movie, "Oh, oh, I love this part. I can even do the dance!"

Booth sat back on the couch next to Bones, pulling the blanket up around them, "My son does that dance."

Angela grinned, "Yeah, well these two have the combined mentality of a four year old."

Zack frowned but didn't have time to argue because Hodgins yanked him from his seat. Zack fell into the steps beside Hodgins.

At the wide eyes he just looked at the ground, "I used to do this as a kid, we all did."

Booth nodded, "But still…The Snoopy dance?"

Bones may not have understood the joke, but she did know that her friends looked really, really stupid doing whatever hopping jig thing it was that they were doing.

Angela turned the lights out and pushed the boys onto the couch, handing them each a bowl of chocolate pudding, she gave one to Booth for Brennan because she didn't seem to have hands at the moment.

Smiling, the artist snuggled back into her spot next to Jack, little did her best friend know, she was giving Angela the best Christmas gift ever.

Booth pulled Brennan's legs onto his lap and allowed her to snuggle against the armrest. Dipping the spoon into the chocolate pudding he took a bite, glanced at his partner, still in her Ms. Claus outfit, and shivering to boot and held the spoon out to her, "Want some pudding?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hehe, there is much still to come…and we will find out exactly what Zack's secret is. I really don't know what made me go crazy and put in Starwars, but I'll deal. Oh, and the firefly thing, I just love it to death…and beyond, so I had to write it in, it would be wrong not to.

Thanks for all the reviews…I appreciate them muchly.

Tata for now.


	6. Let It Snow!

Ironically its snowing outside…again…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oh, the weather outside is frightful,

But the fire is so delightful,

And since we've no place to go,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

It doesn't show signs of stopping,

And I brought some corn for popping;

The lights are turned way down low,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

When we finally say good night,

How I'll hate going out in the storm;

But if you really hold me tight,

All the way home I'll be warm.

The fire is slowly dying,

And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,

But as long as you love me so.

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

Let It Snow

Just before Midnight, Friday, December 22nd

The Christmas tree sparkled and the presents beneath it glowed in the light cast by the black television screen. Then there was nothing but the black, all the lights having been extinguished.

A faint ringing caused the fog around Booth to dissipate. He opened his eyes and tried to move only to find that he was playing pillow to a sleeping scientist. Squinting in the dark he decided that everyone else was asleep as well. He couldn't even remember falling asleep…

Ever so gently he lifted Bones off of him and laid her back down while he stood up. Rooting around in his pocket for his penlight, turning it on, he picked his way to the window. Looking outside he saw that it was dark outside as well, and it was snowing.

He confirmed his theory by flipping the light switch, nothing happened, power outage…which meant no heat.

Moving back to the couch he nudged Hodgins, "Jack, Jack, wake up."

He groaned and swatted at the hand, "Go away."

"Jack, powers out."

Hodgins slowly sat up, "What time is it?"

Booth glanced at his phone, "Bit before midnight."

Jack stood up and yawned, "I'll go check the circuit breaker."

Booth stopped him, "Do you have a portable TV?"

Hodgins nodded and went to the cabinet near the door, "Here we go."

He set a small TV on the shelf and fiddled with the dials until he got a picture, after a moment it was clear that several power lines were down and it was like a blizzard outside people had anywhere from two feet to four feet of snow.

Hodgins sighed and turned returned the TV to the cabinet, he pulled out a box of candles, "I'll light a fire, can you light some candles and wake the others?"

Booth nodded and took the lighter Hodgins handed him. Jack left the room and Booth lit candles and placed them around the room. In the flickering light he knelt down beside Bones and gently shook her shoulder, calling her name. Once she was awake, he woke Angela and Zack in less intimate manners.

By the time the other three were sitting up Jack had come back with the firewood and was lighting a fire in the fireplace.

Jack yawned again and rubbed his eyes, "We're completely snowed in, no power."

Angela, despite the grim situation smiled brightly, "Now we can have fun."

Jack stretched his arms above his head, "Ooh, fun. What do we need to get?"

Angela just smiled and moved from her seat, "You'll see."

"Can it be naked fun?"

Booth snorted and Zack who was still half asleep mumbled his agreement. Angela and Brennan stared.

"No, we're going to play Sardines!"

Bones just stared blankly, "I don't understand."

Angela grinned, expecting that, "You and Booth and be partners, Booth can teach you. But, you have to go first."

Booth grabbed Bones hand and pulled her up from the couch, she was still wearing the little costume, and he could tell she was cold. Grabbing the sweater he had shed earlier that evening, he pulled it over her head and pushed her towards the door.

Once they were in the hallway, he put his finger to his lip and pulled her behind him. In the kitchen, he picked up the bag of mini marshmallows before tapping his hands on the counter, after a moment he pulled her through the other door…it led to the basement.

Going quickly but quietly down them, he looked around before finding the huge bathroom. Closing the door behind them, he climbed into the shower and closed the door behind Bones. Motioning for her to sit down he winced as he realized that the tile would be cold. Sitting down he pulled the brunette down onto his lap. Wrapping his hands around her stomach he offered her the bag of marshmallows.

She grabbed a few and snuggled back into Booth's chest, "So what are we doing?"

"It's a game where we hide, and then everyone tries to find us, and the last one to find us has to hide the next time."

"Oh," was all she said.

"So, has today killed you?"

"Booth, that's a stupid question, my heart is beating."

"Okay, has it been awful?"

She shook her head, "No, I've actually had fun. I liked that movie…the music was very amusing, it reminded me of one of my favorite singers."

Booth inhaled, and was drowned in that clean, and pina colada scent that was all Bones.

He was so distracted that he nearly missed her quite words, "Thank you, Booth, for making me come."

He grinned, "Glad to help."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Not the greatest ending, but I think I'm getting sick, so I'm really distracted. Oh well.


	7. All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front

Shiny shiny hope you enjoy.s

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All I want for Christmas

is my two front teeth,

my two front teeth,

see my two front teeth.

Gee, if I could only

have my two front teeth,

then I could wish you

"Merry Christmas!"

All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth

Even Later, Friday, December 22nd

Hodgins opened the door and stared at the pair sitting on the floor of the shower, he grinned cheekily and got in, closing the door behind him.

He sat down next to Booth and Brennan and raised his eyebrow at their position, "So…"

Bones just rolled her eyes and stuck the bag of marshmallows in front of him, "Eat."

He obliged.

A few minutes later Angela found them and repeated Jack's comment.

It took Zack more than fifteen minutes more to find them, and when he did he was pouting, "Statistically, after playing four times, I could calculate very closely where you would be based on space, amenities, and distance."

Booth snorted, "Yeah, and 72.4 of statistics are made up on the spot."

Everyone stared at him, even Bones who had twisted around in his lap.

He shrugged his shoulders, "What? I do Google you know. You do Google too you know!"

Angela sighed, "Zack's right, this is going to get boring…fast, come on, lets go back upstairs."

Bones stood up and Booth followed. Hodgins hurried Zack and booth out before turning back to the two women still in the shower, winking devilishly. He turned the shower on full blast, soaking both.

Turning his back on them he smiled tightly, "Run!"

All three did just that.

Angela turned to Brennan, not turning the water off, "It's time."

Bones groaned, even though she was finally warm, "Okay, but this won't end well."

Angela gave her that secret little grin, "A wet Seeley? How is that bad?"

Not giving her friend a chance to argue she turned the water off and stripped off the wet cloth, grabbing towels she wrapped one around herself and waited for Tempe to follow her example.

The pair tramped upstairs and retrieved the bag that Bones had come with. Locked in one of the bedrooms the pair changed. Dressed in swimsuits, they walked down the hallway towards the den, they could both hear the boys laughing inside the room.

Smirking, Bones yelped and started running, "Angela! No! Don't you dare!"

Said artist was trying to smother her laughter, "You can't run, I'm going to get you!"

Their little show drew the attention of the three men who were now following them.

Angela and Bones ran through the pool room doors and hid behind one of the potted palms.

The three boys ran in, moving farther into the room, Angela and Brennan snuck behind the guys and took the time to shove all three into the pool. They landed with a huge splash. Angela and Bones stood at the edge and stared at the flailing males. Temperance saw Angela being pulled in by Jack out of the corner of her eyes, but didn't have time to react because Booth had grabbed her by the waist and tossed her into the pool as well.

She surfaced and glared at Booth, the water was warm, but in Angela's plan the guys hadn't turned on them. Booth just smiled innocently.

"You are so dead!" That said, she shoved her hands at him, spraying him with a wave of water.

He just grinned and waded towards her, eyes sparkling. Grabbing her around the waist he laid back and started floating, Tempe's nose was buried in his wet shirt, and she was squirming. Struggling to get free from his grip, he just laughed and held her tighter, enjoying the feel of her large expanse of bare, creamy skin against him.

The others were busy having a splash fight and only Angela noticed the sexy little scene taking place only a few feet away. This party couldn't be going any better…all that was left was copious amounts of alcohol and a bit of interrogation…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oh, I am awful…I just couldn't stop imagining this…so hope you enjoyed.


	8. Rocking around the Christmas Tree

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rocking around the Christmas tree

at the Christmas party hop

Mistletoe hung where you can see

every couple tries to stop

Rocking around the Christmas tree,

let the Christmas spirit ring

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie

and we'll do some caroling.

Rocking around the Christmas Tree

Even Later Friday, December 22nd

Bones was dressed in her pajamas and finally dry. It had taken the five of them more than half an hour to remove themselves from the pool and Booth to let go of her. Angela had slipped from the room ten minutes ago, and left Brennan alone.

Sitting down on the bed she stared out the window, it was still snowing, and it was getting colder by the minute. The power was still out, and the candles were hardly sufficient lighting. Her mind kept wandering to that Christmas that everything changed, and wondering whether she would have been better off if she had opened those stupid presents.

She didn't have time to slip farther in her brood because Angela walked into the room and jumped on the bed, "Ready?"

Her shoulders slumped, "For what?"

"Truth or Dare! We can find out all sorts of dirty little secrets about the boys…so, come on."

Bones didn't have the energy to argue, rising to her feet she followed Ange down the stairs and back into the den.

The boys and shoved the couch to the side and covered the space with the blankets and some sleeping bags as well as mounds of pillows.

Booth grinned at her and patted a spot next to him raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Bones didn't argue and dropped down next to him, "Ange tell you what we're doing?"

He shook his head, "You?"

At her pitiful nod he grinned and gave her a hug, "Can't be that bad."

He froze when the artist returned to the circle with a container that she set on the floor, "Okay, we're playing Brutal Truth. Basically you pick a card from the box and have to do whatever it says, if you refuse, you have to do something that the opposite sex chooses. I'll go first."

Angela swirled the box a bit then reached in and drew out a card, "If you had an invisible friend, what was their name? Oh, this is embaraasing, he was French and always wore frog pajamas, and his name was….Le Pew."

Booth snorted, "As in Peppy?"

Hodgins grinned and spoke in an awful imitation of a french accent, "Would you like some cheese with that?"

Bones and Zack just stared in confusion.

Angela glared at the two men before giving the box to Hodgins.

Hodgins dug around for a moment before triumphantly holding a card in the air, "If I had three wishes, I would wish for…Us to always be friends, uh-oh, to be the news because of a conspiracy, and the gravedigger to be caught."

He said the last one softly, and no one noticed Temperance squeeze his hand tightly before drawing back. The group had never talked about what had happened down there. It was taboo. She and Jack had, they had spent days sitting and just staring at each other, trying to figure out how to move on…but no one knew that.

Bones vauguely heard Angela groan, "I thought you said you would give up conspiracies!"

Hodgins shrugged his shoulders, "Think of it as a hobby, only less boring than golf."

Booth grinned and shook the tin in front of Bones, she reached in and stared at the card, "Who was your first love? Mr. Darcy…I was ten and I found my Mom's copy and I read it that night. I just loved him, and I knew how silly it was, but what can I say."

Angela cooed, "Isn't Colin Firth just yummy, oooh, and Matthew Macfadyen."

Booth stared at his partner, "He's not real you know. Completely fictitious, and so not as straight-laced as they made him seem."

Bones looked at him with a criticizing eye, "You remind me of him, they way you both are pretty traditional, and your alpha male tendencies. I don't know why I never thought about it before."

Booth winked suggestively, "So, you like me. I knew it!"

Bones glared at him, "I never said that," with that, she shoved the container at him and pointed, "Your turn."

Booth absently pulled out a card and glanced at it, "Everyone must tell the crazies place they've had sex," shrugging he thought for a moment…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, this is a cliffie…well I still have like 17 days left to go….hope you enjoyed this…


	9. The Chipmunk Song

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast  
Want a plane that loops the loop  
Me, I want a hula hoop  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.

The Chipmunk Song

One A.M. Saturday, December 23rd

Booth squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, "I still say on top of my desk in my office with Rebecca."

No one seemed shocked, Zack didn't hesitate, "Naomi and I had intercourse in her bathtub."

Angela patted his shoulder, "You still have time. I once did it on the roof of skyscraper during the rain."

Hodgins was leering at his girlfriend, "I'd have to go with 30 feet under the waters surface…difficult, but good."

Bones looked at the floor, "Before Russ left…before Mom and Dad left. They went on this trip and left me and Russ alone. He had his friend over, and I snuck into Russ's room, and his friend and I had sex on the floor next to Russ's bed."

All of them stared, Angela was just a little proud, "You were 15, and he was how old?"

"18, almost 19."

Booth just stared at her, "That is wrong. Really wrong. Does Russ know?"

She shook her head, Jack clapped her on the shoulder, "Way to go baby!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Jack."

He coughed, "Involuntary reaction."

Booth passed the tin to Zack, "Go on robot boy, TMI has never applied more than right now."

Zack just looked confused but picked a card anyway, "Who was your first girlfriend? She lived next door to us and her name was Marie."

Angela grinned and grabbed the box, "Name two people in the room you would invite to an orgy? I'd have to go with Tempe and Jack on this one…and I'm not explaining why."

"My turn," Jack grinned, "Say 'In My Pants' after every thing you say. In my pants."

Booth snorted, "That is so…"

Jack glared at him, "Shut up Booth, in my pants."

Bones reached into the box, "What was an outfit style that you wore nearly every week in high school? Corset and leather pants."

Booth licked his lips, "Dominatrix Bones?"

She shook her head, "No, I just went through a bad phase that had a lot to do with sex in the darkroom."

"Ooh, what I would pay to have seen you as a teenager Tempe, in my pants."

Zack was still looking puzzled, "Why is saying 'In my pants' so bad? Oh…oh."

Jack snorted, "Zack….in my pants," he finished before he collapsed in laughter."

"Name one of your big turn-ons. Girls wearing my clothing."

Angela agreed, "So right, a lot of guys like a girl to wear nothing but his shirt."

Bones rolled her eyes, "Typical alpha male."

Zack seemed to be sobering up, "Why are we doing this?"

Angela smiled, "Because, sweetie, its fun."

Zack stuck his tongue out, Oh, that's not good…in my pants."

His girlfriend looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm sobering up, in my pants."

Tempe grinned, "Yeah, anymore of this, and I'm going to need something stiff."

That made Jack break out into fits of giggles, "In my pants!"

Angela rolled her eyes and rose, "You better keep it in your pants Mister. On to the next activity."

She walked across the room and came back with a tray of shot glasses and bottles, "Every time you've done something they say they've never done, you have to take a shot. First one to finish their bottle is…"

"Drunk?" Booth supplied.

Angela shook her head, "No, jaded, or slutty."

Zack's eyes narrowed as he thought, "So, it's a sexual game?"

Angela nodded, "Yep."

Bones just grimaced, "I'm screwed."

"In my pants!"

Angela hit her boyfriend, "You can stop that now."

"Can I, in my pants."

"Yes," Booth said exasperatedly.

Angela giggled, "Now, the second half of the rules, if more than one person wants to know the story behind the drink, you have to share…and, Booth will know if you're lying."

"Well, how will we know if he's lying?" Zack asked.

Booth shrugged his shoulders, "You'll just have to trust me."

Jack grinned, "That's what he said!"

Everyone groaned, Jack sobering up, apparently not as fun as drunk Jack…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yay, we will find out what exactly Jack and Zack were so secretive about….and trust me, it is worth the wait…so review, I am enjoying your thoughts. And some of these dares come from personal experience, not necessarily the answers though.


	10. Holly Jolly Christmas

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Have a holly, jolly Christmas;

It's the best time of the year

I don't know if there'll be snow,

but have a cup of cheer.

Have a holly, jolly Christmas;

And when you walk down the street

Say Hello to friends you know

and everyone you meet.

Holly Jolly Christmas

Two A.M. Saturday, December 23rd

Angela glanced around the circle, "I've never had sex on a train."

Hodgins slammed back his glass…everyone else just watched in silence.

Jack licked his lips and refilled his glass, "I've never not joined the mile high club."

Booth and Zack both drank, Angela stared at the FBI agent, "What," he said, "Its not exactly condoned."

Bones thought for a moment, "I've never had sex in a bathroom."

Angela and Hodgins both took a drink.

Booth clicked his tongue, "I've got one, I've never used handcuffs during sex or foreplay."

Everyone else took a shot. Booth nearly choked when he saw Zack down his, "Not something I wanted to know."

Angela stared at her firend, "Sweetie, Bren, when did you have sex with handcuffs, Sully?"

She shook her head, "No! I was in college and we snuck into the gardens at the college…it was the night of the eclipse, and his brother was a cop…"

Booth choked, "I…"

Jack was bouncing in his seat, "Oh, Booth is all flustered, probably imagining how that went down."

Zack frowned, "I've never skinny dipping."

Everyone took a shot, even Booth, he smiled innocently.

Angela shook her head, "I've never not kissed someone of the same sex."

All the guys drank, "Bones, who did you kiss?"

He didn't notice the sparkle in Angela's eyes, "Ange. We were really drunk at this party."

Angela nodded, "Drunk is an understatement, I woke up the next morning naked in bed with an actor who I think might have been ten years older than me."

"I've never had sex in the snow."

Everyone looked at Jack, "What, I couldn't think of anything."

Angela just nudged her boyfriend, "We could rectify that tonight…"

Booth shuddered, "Again with the sharing!"

Zack tipped back his glass, almost unnoticed…Hodgins had ponted it out, "When did you go at it in the snow?"

"Michigan two years ago."

Jack groaned in disgust, "That's why you came back all…glowy?!"

Bones choked, "I"ve never roleplayed with anyone in this room."

Angela and Hodgins tipped back their glasses, and then so did Zack. Everyone froze…except Jack who looked all to eager to move on to the next person.

Booth rubbed a hand over his face, "I know I'm going to regret asking, but I'm going to need to hear this story."

Zack blushed slightly, "Jack and I…"

"Whoa!" Angela exclaimed.

Booth nodded, "Now I really need to know."

Jack took over the story, "I found him wearing a Princess Leia costume..the slave one, and one thing led to another and I ended up dressed as Ja…."

Booth just stared, "What was that?"

"Jabba, he said Jabba," Zack supplied.

Angela and Booth broke out into hysterical fits of laughter. Bones who had seen some of Star Wars was right next to them.

Booth was gasping for breath, rolling on the floor next to his partner, "Tell me there are pictures."

The next words made the room go silent, "There are," Zack said softly.

Jack just glared at his friend, "I thought we swore on our beetles never to tell anyone!"

The pair kept staring at each other while three slightly tipsy people were struggling not to die of laughter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

You finally learn the secret, I'm very evil…I just got this bad pick in my head and I couldn't get it out…so here it is. Hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for all the feedback, I enjoy it very much.


	11. Christmas In Killarney

Hope you enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The holly green, the ivy green

The prettiest picture you've ever seen

Is Christmas in Killarney

With all of the folks at home

It's nice, you know, to kiss your beau

While cuddling under the mistletoe

And Santa Claus you know, of course

Is one of the boys from home

- Christmas In Killarney

Three A.M. Saturday, December 23rd

Zack walked back into the den with the bag of marshmallows, Hershey bars, and graham crackers. Booth and Jack were stoking the fire, and Bones and Angela were covered by layers of blankets. Booth watched as their friend walked into the room, Temperance was suffering from slight drunkenness, so she allowed Angela to pull her up and over to Zack.

Angela exchanged a glance with her and both planted kisses on his cheeks. When they pulled away, he was blushing and they had drawn the attention of the other two males.

Hodgins frowned, "I'm starting to realize something…you've all gotten to kiss someone under the mistletoe, except for me!"

Angela nodded, "Okay, well then fix it."

Jack stood up and licked his lips, "Maybe I will."

He moved across the distance towards Angela and was scant inches from her when he spun and grabbed Tempe, pulling her close and devouring her mouth.

Angela stared in shock…she couldn't even make a sound.

Booth however, could, "Hey! That isn't fair! You can't mack on _my_ Mrs. Claus! Besides, Jack, you can't have two girls. That would leave me with Zack…and I seem to remember that you are entangled with him and Angela, so that should leave me with the Princess."

Jack still hadn't let go of Bones, and she belatedly pushed him away, breathlessly, "Hey, we've been over this…"

Jack waggled his eyebrows at her, "Doesn't mean I plan to keep the Jack Love all to myself. I think it would be mean not to share it with the world."

Zack set down the fixings for smores and his nose wrinkled up, "Can I not be included in that 'The World'?"

Booth raised his hand, "I second that. Looks like the brain-trust is finally speaking my language," he moved over to where Bones stood, still stunned, "You going to be okay Bones?"

"Huh, oh, yes. I'm fine."

"Hmm, I was almost afraid I would have to get inappropriately violent and steal you away from the evil man who has you locked away in a tower."

"What?"

Booth just rolled his eyes and wrapped and arm around her waist, "Nothing Bones, nothing at all. So what did you get me for Christmas?"

Angela squealed, "Presents! I almost totally forgot! We'll do them after smores. Tempe, I got you the best present ever!"

"Um, thank you?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Don't thank me yet…but you will."

Booth grabbed a chocolate bar off the couch and peeled the wrapper off, "I don't know, I got her something really good. Come on Bones, want some delicious, melty chocolate?"

He waved the bar in front of her and danced backwards as she tried to grab his wrist. Tempe backed him against the couch and they both toppled backwards, ignoring Angela's squeals, Zack's questions about the health of pure sugar marshmallowy goodness, and Jack's cheering.

Booth attempted to keep the chocolate out of the reach of the forensic anthropologist that was lying on top of him, the anthropologist he could feel every inch of and vice versa.

Bones grabbed his wrist and brought it towards her mouth, taking a bite, "Mmm, want some Booth?"

Booth swallowed, wondering just how hard he would get hit if he took the chocolate directly from her lips…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A bit of fluffy goodness for that holiday dry spell I happen to be going through….its the middle of the month and its just getting boring…but not this story! Leave any fluffy ideas you have..and review as always!


	12. Just Another Santa Rampage

Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_(tune of "Winter Wonderland")_  
Drunken Santas, will be reelin'. No pain will they be feelin'!  
Red suits will be stained, from the booze that they've drained.  
Just another Santa Rampage!!

You can tell, they've been drinking,  
Pretty soon, they'll be stinkin'  
Drunk as a mule, with a beard full of drool  
Just another Santa Rampage!!

Have you ever seen this many Santas?  
Stumblin' and a lookin' like a fool?  
Don't you wish that you could be a Santa?  
Smokin' and a drinkin', being cool?

Why we're out here, is Just Because!  
We are rebels, with a Claus.  
So grab a suit and beard.  
Come on and get weird  
Join us on a Santa Rampage!!

- **Just Another Santa Rampage**

Nine Thirty A.M. Saturday December 23rd

The power had still not come back on, but the Squint Squad and Booth were just as happy without it. The smores had turned into a nap and the nap into a good night's sleep. The day dawned dark and gray, Booth and Brennan were passed out on the couch, Zack had made himself a nest of blankets on the floor, and Angela and Hodgins were cuddled in a sleeping bag next to the couch.

Temperance Brennan blinked in the semi-dark, getting to her feet she groaned and put her hand to her, now, throbbing head. That's when it all came back…Angela's party…kissing Booth…alcohol…truth or dare…alcohol…kissing Jack…kissing Zack…and sleeping on top of her partner.

She would have blushed if her head hadn't felt like it had been run over…and over…and over. Instead she made her way to the kitchen, wincing at every noise, "Stupid Angela's game of truth…stupid me for telling the truth!"

In the kitchen, Bones filled a glass with water and searched the cabinets until she came across a very large bottle of Advil. Swallowing two pills she hugged the bottle to her chest and sat down at the counter. She stared blankly at the cookies that were laid out…Santa deserved to have his legs ripped off for causing her this massive head…thing.

She turned at the footsteps behind her, "Booth," she groaned.

He didn't say anything, just took the Advil from her and swallowed a few, chasing it with her water, "Am I dead yet?"

Bones shook her head, "Hurts too much to be dead."

Booth nodded, "We're still stuck here too. Somebody has a sick sense of humor. Tomorrow is Christmas eve. I get Parker because Rebecca is going to Colorado with her boyfriend."

Bones smiled, "That's great Booth. What did you get him?"

"Twister," Booth grinned despite the pain.

Tempe stared at her hands, "I got him some books…they're in my bag, just remind me before you leave."

Booth nodded, "That was nice of you. How did you get here Bones?"

"I took a cab, I had the feeling I wouldn't be able to drive…Angela did underline booze three times."

Booth snorted, "I thought she was kidding, my liquefying brains know better…oh no laughing."

It was Tempe's turn to giggle. She echoed his sentiments and groaned, "This is the last time I go to one of her parties."

Booth nodded, "Next time, we should just stay in and watch a movie."

Even in her hangover Bren was still rather coherent, "We?"

Booth hadn't even noticed the usage, "Well you know you and me, we're friends-we do do that stuff."

"Okay. Do you even remember falling asleep last night?"

Booth shook his head, "I remember chocolate…oh, and I had this really weird dream about Zack and Jack and Star Wars."

Bones eyes widened, "Oh, no, no! That wasn't a dream."

Booth whimpered, "I'm scarred…never have I ever wanted to picture Zack in a gold bikini," he shuddered. "Now I can't get it out of my head."

Bones reached towards him and patted his hand, "I would suggest alcohol to fix that, but in the state we're in, I don't think we could handle it…uhhh."

Booth nodded, "Yeah. At least we have the comfort of knowing we aren't the only ones who will feel this bad."

An evil glint entered Bones' eyes, "Well, I just happened to have decided to accidentally misplace a certain bottle of pain killers. Isn't that just terrible?"

A smirk overtook Booth's features, "Yeah, really terrible…in fact, I think I may have helped 'accidentally misplace' said bottle."

So saying, the pair left the kitchen in search of a good hiding place…a little payback for their alcohol induced stupor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, I am sorry that the last chapter was late…the site wouldn't freaking let me add the chapter to the story. Well hey, now you get two in a day! Yay!

Review…I am needing plenty of fluffy ideas…and gift ideas…I'm only one girl…


	13. Crashing Thru The Snow

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Crashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the cliff we go  
Shreiking all the way  
Bells and sirens ring  
Marking where we crashed  
They put us in intensive care  
They don't think we will last  
Jingle bells, funeral bells,  
ringing all the way  
Oh what fools we were to ride  
in that one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, funeral bells,  
ringing all the way  
Oh what fools we were to ride  
in that one horse open sleigh

-Crashing Thru The Snow

Ten A.M. Saturday, December 23rd

Angela groaned at the squeaking and squealing that was coming from another room, she growled and burrowed farther into the warm fluffy Hodgins…mmm warm. No matter how hard she tried to ignore them, the noises just kept getting worse, and Angela was not in the mood, even though she was still half asleep her brain was sloshing around at the harsh sounds.

Hodgins set bolt upright, making Angela slide off him, "Purple people eater!"

Zack opened his eyes and stared at his friend, "Hmmm…where's Dr. Brennan?"

That made Angela sit up and look around in the dim light, "Tempe? Sweetie?"

Jack rubbed a hand through his hair, "Booth's gone too."

Angela squealed and immediately regretted it while Hodgins and Zack winced, "Ooh, it finally happened!"

Angela's eyes fell as two surprisingly chipper people stepped through the door, "Where were you two?"

Bones just shrugged her shoulders, "Needed some water after al that liquid like stuff last night."

Booth ran a hand through his hair and fell onto the couch, dragging Bones down next to him, "We're still stuck in here…we're going to need something to do or I might just off all of you."

Jack nodded, "Right…here's the plan, Advil, Advil, and more Advil."

Booth traded glances with Bones, "We couldn't find any. If you still need help with that hangover, I know something my brother taught me."

Angela cocked her head, "And that is?"

Booth inhaled, "It's not something I can tell you, its something I'd have to do."

Zack was standing wrapped up in a blanket. Trying to stagger over to the couch…he barely made it before he collapsed face down.

Jack threw off his covers, "Alright Booth lets do this thing."

Booth smiled and clapped the shorter man on the back, "Okay, come on. Booth rushed out the doors and unbolted the front door, luckily the stoop was pretty clear of snow, and she stepped outside, "Jack!"

The bug man stood in the doorframe, "Dude, its cold!"

Booth just grabbed his arm and assisted him into the white snow and followed him in, rubbing snow into his face. After a while he sighed and sat back, Jack just moved his arms lazily. Zack, Angela, and Bones were standing in the doorway, amused smiled on their faces.

Booth jumped back inside, shaking off the snow he had accumulated by both rolling around in it and the flakes still coming down, "I haven't gotten to white wash someone in years. Zack, want a turn?"

The younger man shook his head quickly, "No…I don't feel so good."

Angela giggled softly, "So, I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel like taking a nice hot shower and then playing a game or two."

Booth's eyes lit up, "Hodgins, you have Clue?"

The squint rolled his eyes, "Duh!"

The smile widened, "I think it's time for Bones to have her first lesson in murder…in the conservatory."

Angela just yawned and walked further inside, ignoring the insane people she was trapped with.

Jack jumped up from his snow---angel? Dodging inside he pushed past Booth and Zack and towards the stairs, "I call second!"

Booth just rolled his eyes and closed the door, "So Bones, ready to get down and play some dirty games?"

"How are they dirty?"

"Well…with the murder and all…forget it Bones."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hehe I had a bit of fun with this chappie…hope you all enjoyed.


	14. O Come All Ye Perverts

Highly amusing to me…of course I haven't slept in a while…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

O come all ye perverts  
Come and have an orgy  
O come ye, o cum ye  
In brothels galore  
Come and get plastered  
And let's find some ho-girls  
O come let us enjoy them  
O come let us enjoy them  
O come let us enjoy them  
In brothels galore

-O Come All Ye Perverts

Noon Saturday, December 23rd

Tempe stood under the warm spray and sighed, okay, Christmas this year wasn't turning out to be all bad, she had gotten to spend time with Booth, and that was always good. Then again…she was stuck with three other people, been kissed by Hodgins which was major on the weird, and had some rather steamy moments with the sexy Seeley…damn Angela and her nicknames.

She wrapped a towel around her chest and stepped out of the shower, she turned around to find herself face to face with Zack Addy, and her jaw dropped, "Zack!"

The man just spluttered helplessly, not expecting to find a half naked Temperance when he went to get a towel for his own shower. Putting his hand over his eyes he rushed out of the bathroom.

Scowling, Bren tried to ignore the laughter coming from where Zack had disappeared, seconds later Booth was standing in the doorway, "Is something wrong? Are you okay? You're not dressed…I have a question…how is that girls always manage to get their towels to stay up like that?"

Bones rolled her eyes…Booth seemed particularly focused on things that weren't her face, "I'm fine…now would you get out?!"

Booth swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry, "Uh---yeah."

He was still standing still, "Then maybe you should turn around and walk away? Just a suggestion."

"Right," he backed up and through the door, she slammed it in his face.

She muttered to herself and triple checked the lock, not trusting the geniuses outside, she dressed as fast as she could.

Opening the door she braced herself for what was to come.

"So, I think that its only fair, that I get to see you half naked because they did," Hodgins stated.

Apparently all of the others had decided to make their new campsite the bedroom outside the bathroom Bones had been using.

Angela stared at her boyfriend, "He's joking, or he better be."

Zack still hadn't looked at her, "I didn't see anything…I swear," he all but squeaked.

Angela's eyes widened as she began to tease the man, "So…was it good, if it wasn't you wouldn't be blushing. Maybe Tempe should get to see you half naked."

Bones crossed her arms over her chest, "Angela!"

Her friend turned on her, "Oh, I almost forgot, Booth got a nice show as well."

This time it was Booth who intercepted her, "Angela."

"What," she asked innocently, "We don't have television, so I have to entertain myself somehow…besides a bit more alcohol and we'll have the best soap opera in the world."

Booth snorted, "Yeah, Days of our Squints. This week the group gets stuck in a mansion and all sorts of hijinks ensue…naked hijinks."

"Luckily, this isn't television and I don't have to deal with this every week," Brennan grinned flopping down on the bed.

Booth nodded and patted her thigh, "Yeah, just imagine if our lives was a TV show, we would have to almost kill every single one of us at one point or another…wait…that does happen to us a lot…are we sure this isn't a TV show already?"

"Ooh," Hodgins giggled, "Conspiracy!"

Angela groaned, "More like someone found the jello shots I froze."

Hodgins sat up and stared at his girlfriend, "Wait. Freeze! We have jello shots? Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?"

Booth his shoulder, "Probably because you were so drunk you thought the fire was a tree and tried to hug it."

Hodgins muttered something that seemed like understanding before shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah, but hey…_jello shots_!"

"Are they those things that turn your tongue green," Zack asked.

Angela grinned, "They do more than turn your tongue green. Speaking of green, Booth what did you think Tempe sans clothing?"

Bones let her mouth hang open, "How is that a 'speaking of'?!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yeah, its 11:49, I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open any more, and I may be slightly insane…well what do you think? I should warn…reviews will help make me not so unstable and insane. Oh, and thank god for spell check, my fingers aren't obeying my brain….


	15. Winter Wonderland

Dish out lines, I am listening  
Chug the booze, snow is glistening  
It's cold, that's alright  
We'll get some tonight  
Screwing in a winter wonderland  
At the outhouse we can build a snowman  
And pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say are you married, we'll say no man  
But we just fornicate and fool around  
Later on, we'll perspire  
As we fuck by the fire  
And face unafraid the mess that we've made  
Screwing in a winter wonderland

-Winter Wonderland

Noon Saturday, December 23rd

Booth swallowed, "Nice?"

Angela grinned, ignoring the other woman, "Nice? You wouldn't say, I don't know, 'Hot' for example."

Booth sniffed and his neck muscles tensed before he let out a heavy breath, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Angela nodded, "Of course you don't. Really though, I think that in all fairness, you should strip down and put a towel on and present yourself to Tempe."

Zack scrunched his nose up, "How is that fair? The amount of skin wouldn't compute."

Hodgins hit Zack, "It's more of a 'You show me yours, I'll show you mine' fair."

Angela stretched and stared pointedly at Zack, "Shower?"

"Oh, yeah," the man said, "I'm going."

He disappeared through the door, Jack started to bounce on the bed, "I'm bored!"

He probably shouldn't have said that because Angela was immediately perking up, "Then maybe you want to tell us why you seem so attached to Bren?"

He swallowed, mouth having gone dry, "No reason."

Angela scowled, "That doesn't sound like 'no reason'."

Booth felt the need to add his two cents, "I agree, you're lying…and pretty badly. Late night lab fantasies going round in that brain?"

Bones slapped his arm and he yelped, "Booth, shut up. He's obviously had too much alcohol, and he's going crazy from being shut up in this place."

Hodgins had begun to root around in a drawer in the nightstand, "Aha! I found something we can do!"

With a flourish he presented a deck of Harry Potter trivia cards, "Don't ask…"

Booth just took them and looked at the first card, "Okay…What creature lives in the lake by Hogwarts?"

"The giant squid," Brennan said without hesitation.

All three stared at her, "What," she defended, "The books are fascinating, the level of complexity surpasses that of good and evil and moral thought, the characters each have defining moments that make them who they are and if one thing had changed those moments the story would have changed immensely."

Booth grinned, "What else have you been hiding from us? A love for Ernest?"

"Hemingway?"

Booth grunted, "I'll take that as a no."

Hodgins rolled off the bed, "Okay, seriously, we're going to need more to drink. I also think that we'll be needing to eat at sometime this weekend. We've been so drunk we haven't thought about survival!"

Booth just snorted, "I think cabin fever has set in. If he goes crazy, I call putting him out of his misery."

Zack spoke from the doorway, "We're killing Hodgins?"

Booth shrugged his shoulders, "I was thinking about tying him up in the snow…"

"Oh," Zack said, "So what are we going to do now?"

Bones finished finger brushing her hair, "Read? We have books at least."

Angela frowned, "I made you come to this party to get away from reading, no, we are going to do something fun."

"What else is there to do?" Hodgins asked.

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "Dance party?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I am seriously sleep deprived, thanks to all who helped me by reviewing…now I must go crash…


	16. Silver Shells

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

City sidewalks, bloody sidewalks,

Slick with holiday gore,

In the air there's a smell of explosives.

Children wailing, people screaming,

As they run for their lives,

From the gunman who has taken the store.

Silver bells, shotgun shells,

It's Christmas time in the city.

Rink ka-chink, hear them ring,

Today is your last Christmas day.

-Silver Shells

Two P.M. Saturday, December 23rd

Hodgins jumped off the bed, arms flailing as he struggled to formulate words, "I got it!"

The other four were still lying on the bed and answered as one, "Got what?"

He sighed, "What we're going to do!"

Angela rolled over, "And what is this plan."

Jack looked slightly affronted, "It's not just a plan…it's the best plan in the entire universe, its brilliant!"

Zack didn't hesitate to say something, "That is highly improbable, unless we're talking about the precise second you came up with this idea. Even then the odds are astronomical."

Jack just made frustrated sounds and whimpered, "But…"

Booth cut him off, "If this is like a wet t-shirt contest it could be the best idea."

Bones glared at the ceiling, "I only did that once! Oops?"

She realized too late her little slip, no one, not even Angela knew about that event…

Said artist stared at her friend, "You entered a wet t-shirt contest? Without me? Of your own free will? Am I dreaming?"

Booth was staring at the vague region of her shirt, "Uh-do you have photographs?"

"Of course. I did win you know," Bones answered matter-of-factly.

Hodgins was dying in the background, his creativity being squashed beneath soggy shirts…

"Gyahh! Do you want to know what my idea is or not?"

Angela sighed, "Yes."

Hodgins crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from them, "Well now I don't want to share."

Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever."

"Fine," Jack burst out, "I'll tell you. We're going to…build a gigantic fort!"

Booth cocked his head at the idea, "And then what, play house?"

Jack's eyes rolled upward for a moment, "I guess we could do that. I mean my thought process didn't go much beyond 'build fort'."

Angela shrugged, "Okay, why don't you manly men deal with construction and us women folk will go forage for supplies of the sustenance variety. Tempe?"

Temperance rolled to her feet and stretched languidly for a moment, "Fine but if you ask me to put on a bonnet and make tea I will put snow down your shirt."

The two girls headed out of the room, leaving the boys to raid every single room, closet and nook in search of fort building materials.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Several hours later the boys had erected a large fort that seemed to be a miniature mansion. The girls still had not been allowed to see it. Jack, Zack, and Seeley had confined them to the kitchen, only speaking to them for snacks. Surprisingly the two women had managed to put together a rather impressive feast of non perishable foods, even if the meal relied heavily on bread and chips.

All three boys came to collect their celebration dinner, and swiftly left.

Angela turned to her friend after a few moments, "Do you think they're coming back?"

Tempe just shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe it would best if they didn't."

Angela nodded her head, "Maybe. I just have a bad feeling that 'play house' is about to take on a new meaning…"

Bren snorted, "Yeah, after all those jello shots, I wouldn't be surprised if they decided that Booth was the sheriff, Zack was the doctor, and Jack was the Jack of all trades."

Angela joined her friend in laughter, "Yeah! Maybe we should have hid those. Wait…if they all have jobs, what we would we do?"

Tempe shrugged her shoulders, "Seeing as Booth handles his liqueur better than Jack or Zack, we can guess it'll be traditional. I'd be Booth's partner, and you would be the local artist."

"Huh, that makes sense. One question. In this society, what rights do we have?"

"I don't know," Tempe answered.

"I mean, I know I always seem against the whole bride price thing…but I'd like to see Booth try to buy you…oooh, maybe we shouldn't have had anything more to drink…bad image of an Arabian slave market."

It didn't take any time for Tempe to catch her meaning, "Angela!"

Neither got to say anything more as the men entered the kitchen, Jack spoke, "Ready for the grand unveiling?"

Bones and Angela traded a glance, not ready at all.

Zack was bouncing slightly, "We all have jobs!"  
Booth rubbed his hands together, remembering that tidbit, "Oh yeah! You guys will never guess…"

He didn't get a chance to tell them because Angela pointed at Zack, "Zack's the doctor."

"Booth you're the sheriff," Tempe continued.

"And, Jack is the Jack of all trades," Ange finished.

All three of their faces fell. Jack looked between the pair, "How did you know?!"

Again the pair traded a glance, "Lucky guess?" they both answered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I think I had a bit too much fun with this chappie. Oh well, oh and yay, I am surprisingly awake right now! Isn't that great it means this is slightly more coherent. Yay! Review!


	17. Deck The Halls

Hit the malls with sticky fingers

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

'Tis the season to be stealin'

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Don we now our free apparel.

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la

Feel the ancient Yuletide peril

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Store detectives look for losers

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Grab the goods and hit the exit

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Follow me in guilty pleasure

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la

While we rip off Yuletide treasure.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Fast away the booster passes

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

While the store cop passes gasses

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Puttin' goodies in our pockets

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la

Can't afford the X-mas tchotchkas.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

-Deck The Halls

Seven P.M. Saturday, December 23rd

Jack pouted and moved towards the two girls, twin black silk scarves in his hands, "Fine, you know one thing! But we're still blindfolding you two. We wanted it to be a surprise."

Angela groaned, "You know how drunk the five of us must be if playing house sounds like a good idea?"

The men shrugged their shoulders, Tempe answered, "Very."

Ange sighed, "Exactly. Okay boys, tie us up."

Jack and Booth didn't hesitate, taking advantage of the girls' inebriated state.

Helping Bones stand, Booth held both of her hands in his big ones, "Ready Tempe?"

She nodded, not seeing him smile at that, "I suppose."

"Great. Now just trust me," he started to walk forward, Angela and Jack following them as Zack opened the doors.

When Booth finally stopped, Temperance could feel him bouncing slightly, "Okay, ready?"

With a great flourish, Angela and Tempe's blindfolds were removed and the sight of the fort was revealed.

Tempe's mouth dropped open. It took up the entire room, and it was about the height of Booth's shoulders. It was completely covered, and there were direction signs hanging from the walls.

Chuckling in amazement she moved forward to inspect it but Booth held her back, "Wait."

"I will never doubt your drunken capabilities again," Angela said seriously.

All three boys spoke in unison, "Better not!"

Zack moved to stand before the entrance, "Welcome to Squintsville, it boasts thee bedrooms, a kitchen and dining area, a community room, Sheriff's office, Doctor's office, art studio, library, and two another office. It also has a convenience store, and a city hall building. Rooming assignments are on the doors."

Zack moved aside and took a deep breath, Angela and Brennan traded a look.

Booth smiled again and dragged Bones into the tunnel, she had to stoop as she walked, but nearly as much as Seeley had to. She didn't get to see much because Booth was pulling her through the maze. Finally he stopped in a much larger space, dozens of pillows and blankets formed a circle in the center of the room.

Letting go of his hand, Tempe moved around the room, peering at the names pinned to blankets that served as doors, finally she came to her name, and beneath it was…Booth's. Frowning a little she turned on her partner.

"Who did this?"

He shrugged, "Zack, Why?"

"I'm sharing with you."

Booth grinned again, "It's not like we haven't slept together before…only not slept together slept together…I just meant in the same bed."

She was grinning steadily as he kept rambling about sleeping, "Booth. Booth! Its no big deal, you're right, we slept together in Vegas."

Booth looked a bit thankful at her interruption, "So, after you?"

Pushing the blanket aside, she found herself inside the bedroom. It had a mattress on the floor equipped with blankets and pillows, and a low table that had two glasses and a bottle of red wine set out on it.

Booth hadn't expected the last part, suspecting Jack, oh well. Grabbing the bottle he made quick work of opening it and poured two glasses.

Handing one to Tempe he gave her his charm smile, "Cheers."

Smiling she accepted the glass and raised it as he did his, she took a sip and her eyes widened in surprise, it was good, a much needed change from the harsh liqueur she had ingested for nearly 24 hours straight.

Draining her glass she set it down and flopped back on the bed, "So, does this convenience store sell moonshine?"

Booth just smirked, already knowing she knew the answer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I had a bit of fun with this one too, thanks for all the reviews…my goal is to get 200 by xmas eve…so help a girl out and review!


	18. Rudy The Red Nosed Raver

Rudy the red-nosed raver

Had a very shiny nose (LIKE AN ACOLYTE!)

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it glows (LIKE A GLOWSTICK!)

All of the other ravers

Used to laugh and call him names (LIKE A GOTH KID!)

They never let poor Rudy

Join in any raver games (LIKE A HAND MASSAGE!)

Then one foggy new rave's eve

A promoter came to say

Rudy with your nose so bright

Won't you spin my rave tonight?

Then all the ravers loved him

And they shouted out in glee (LIKE PLUR!)

Rudy the red-nosed raver

You'll go down in history (LIKE PAUL OAKENFOLD!)

- Rudy The Red-Nosed Raver

Eight P.M. Saturday, December 23rd

"Knock-knock," Angela said before peeking into Booth and Temperance's room. She smiled to herself when she saw that the pair was reclined on the bed in almost exactly the same position.

Booth moved quickly to a less intimate position and moved towards the door, "Something up?"

She shook her head, "No, unless you consider dinner 'something'. Come on out when you're ready. Jack says you know the way…you three couldn't have made maps…"

Booth raised his hands up by his shoulders in the classic don't-know response, "Zack thought about it but there were problems with the specs. That and we couldn't find a tape measure that hadn't been defiled."

Angela backed out of the room, "I don't want to know!"

Booth moved towards Bones who was still lying down, extending his hand he pulled her up, "Ready to go fraternize with the…enemy?"

She yawned lightly, "Enemy? I feel like I'm back at camp."

Booth gave her a nefarious look, "How do you feel about a prank or three?"

"I guess, but what are we going to do?"

Booth just dragged her towards the 'kitchen', "Leave that to me. I played my fair share of pranks as a kid…I know just what to do."

Tempe didn't have a chance to say anything to that as they arrived in a cavern that seemed to serve as the kitchen. Angela was fixing plates of food and Jack was pouring out drinks. Zack was sitting at the makeshift table and he waved happily at his friends.

Jack grinned and handed the pair champagne flutes filled with wine, "I got it from Transylvania…the gift shop is totally sweet!"

Booth resisted the urge to laugh, "So…did you remember to wear garlic?"

Zack frowned, "Dracula is a myth…it started with Vladimir known as the Impaler…although that has been said to be a myth as well."

Angela grinned as she started setting food before her friends, "All I know, is that vampires are delicious…"

Jack stared at his girlfriend, "No more bodice rippers, okay?"

The artist stuck her tongue out, "mmm, no!"

Booth nudged Bones, "How 'bout you? Closet romanticist?"

She shook her head emphatically, "Things in those books never happen."

Angela rolled her eyes at that practicality, "Oh sure, and the princess never ends up marrying the prince?"

"Enough," Jack shook his head and tapped his glass with the knife, "I'd like to make a toast. To the best friends a man could have…to Tempe who is like the sister I never had…despite that if I didn't have Angela, I might date her. To Zack, the founder and namer of our fair town, and to the fact he can't do anything while watching Firefly. To Booth who I have faith in, who I know will protect Tempe till it kills you both. And to my smoking girlfriend…Heidi…thank god for Victoria's Secret…I mean Angela. Only she could put up with me for more than the sex…which is amazing!"

Angela giggled, "Okay, I'm thankful that we're all together. We've gone almost the entire weekend without murder…okay excluding the numerous, colorful, threats I received."

Both grinned, "I'm thankful that the snow is supposed to stop soon."

Everyone stared at him, "Oops?"

Angela sighed, "Thank god, any more time in this place and I'd kill you all. Don't get me wrong, I love you all. I do. But I wouldn't be responsible for my actions."

"Here-here," Jack said.

Zack looked at his pop tarts, "I'm thankful for alcohol."

Bones laughed, "I think we all are. Okay, I'm thankful that I didn't spend this weekend driving through the country like I always do."

Angela stared at her friend, "Driving in the snow! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Bones looked down, "No! I just like how there's that element of despair if you get stuck."

Booth frowned, "We're talking about this later."

Angela leaned over to Hodgins, "Like an old married couple."

Hodgins laughed and started to eat, "Well, they are all but married…joined at the hip those two."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay I need to apologize…my internet when kablooie last night and I couldn't upload…tear…my daddy fixed it a about an hour ago. So here is the chapter…today's will be up in an hour or so hopefully.


	19. Police Nabbed My Dad

Police nabbed my dad

Police nabbed my dad

Police nabbed my dad

And confiscated his crystal lab

Police nabbed my dad

Police nabbed my dad

Police nabbed my dad

And confiscated his crystal lab

He's been condemned to a scary Christmas

Stuck in the peniten-tiary Christmas

But we'll pretend it's a merry Christmas

Hoping Santa posts his bail!

- Police Nabbed My Dad

Ten P.M. Saturday, December 23rd

"…so then I walk into his room and he's wearing heels! And perhaps more disturbingly tacky lingerie. Who knew my cousin with the bad rug in the government was a cross dresser," Jack choked out between laughter.

Booth shuddered, "Never going to look at CNN again!"

Angela grinned, "And you can still look at Zack the same?" Another chorus of laughter echoed in the room, Zack pouted.

Tempe smiled, "Back when Russ was still around…our bedrooms shared a wall, so one time when I knew he was going to have a girl over, I put up all these posters from when he was younger…and I switched the sheets on his bed. When the girl saw the teddy bear butt-flap pajamas she ran out of the house. Dad came in and he kept asking me what was so funny and I just told him Russ had an accident. Dad nearly screamed when he saw Russ's room…his boy with baby toys and…his very bad drawings."

Angela grinned, "Oh come on, it's not like your brother was looking to get laid."

Bren didn't answer, Booth groaned, "Ewww!"

Zack frowned, "I don't have any funny stories. Except for the time this girl I liked in third grade pulled my pants down…everyone laughed at me."

Jack and Booth giggled like little girls.

Angela took another sip of vodka, "I have a story about Temperance. It was the year we met. We went to an adult community art class. The teacher was so…amazed by Tempe's bone structure…he asked her to pose for him…privately. He couldn't look at her for two weeks without getting…flustered."

Booth swallowed what was left in his glass, he chanted quietly to himself, "Didn't hear that… didn't hear that…I didn't need to know that Angela!"

Zack just stared at his glass, "Why is my cup tap dancing?"

Jack tried to pat him on the shoulder but missed and ended up holding his knee, "It's not tap dancing…that's the Can-Can!"

Angela rolled her eyes, "You two are very drunk…that is clearly…the river dancing!"

Zack screamed, "The Evil Lord of the Dance! Protect me Booth!"

Booth's eyes were very wide, "And I thought they were drunk before…Bones, want to go to bed?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to be hear when they blow themselves up."

"Yeah, that is true," Booth said before the pair made their quick exit.

Booth pushed the blanket aside and bowed down, "After you, Princess."

Bones scowled at the nickname, "I like my other name better thank you."

Booth just grinned, "So, want to tell me about what you said earlier?"

"About Russ?"

He shook his head, "No, about the driving."

"Oh," she sighed and peeled back the layers of covers before getting in the bed, "Not really."

He copied her and got into bed as well, stripping down to just his wife beater and boxers, "I'm not going to judge you."

"I know, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, well how about you try."

"Ever since I started living on my own, every Christmas I would pack up my car and head out towards the country or go on a trip. I like to be as far away from the whole thing. Sometimes when I drive I fishtail on purpose or let go of the steering wheel. It's fun…and when the adrenaline starts to affect me, my brain blocks out everything but how to survive, I don't have to think about what is going on everywhere else."

Tempe shed her sweater and sweatpants until she was wearing a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. She slowly wriggled down into the covers. Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to face him, dragging her body towards himself.

There was no room between them and Booth just wrapped his arms around the woman, "You're an idiot. For all your brains you're an idiot. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is…you could crash and fall unconscious and I wouldn't be there to save you…and you could die and then what would I do?"

She didn't say anything but she didn't pull away from him.

"I've told you before. You're part of my family. You're my Bones. If I don't have you, I would have to quit the FBI and start brooding professionally."

He felt her warm breath on his chest as she laughed softly, he smiled even though she couldn't see it, "Come on, we need some sleep. Just try not to kill me when you wake up."

"Okay."

"I love you Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

He pressed his lips the top of her head, wishing it were her lips he was kissing. Closing his eyes he knew that she didn't really understand what he was telling her. Holding her closer he snuggled against her warmth and bare skin before slipping into sleep, unaware that three drunken elves were clumsily bringing Christmas to life just outside their room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OOH, I got a bit happy with this chappie…I am really leading up to the final chapters…yay! More BB fluff. Thank you for all the reviews and support…really it makes me very generous with the BB kissage…hehe.

Oh, and the songs I picked were the most err innocent I could find…if you want to see them all just google _Santacon 2007 Songbook _**beware: singing these songs in public is not advisable!!!!! And I am not responsible for Caroling groups that are horny…hehe**


	20. The Christmas Song

Claymore bursting on perimeters,

shrapnel ripping through the snow,

Santa Claus clutching a hole in his side,

and elf parts with mistletoe.

Looks like Santa didn't know the password,

or maybe Rudolph tripped a wire,

there's bloody toys and goodies,

all roasting in the fire, 19

in what was Santa's sleigh.

Napalm streaming out of F-16s,

tracers light up the sky,

that'll teach you a lesson, you fat S.O.B.,

Merry Christmas, now die!

-The Christmas Song

Nine Thirty A.M. Sunday, December 24th

Booth was still holding Temperance tightly to him, he winced as he started to wake, the bed bouncing roughly for some reason. He felt his partner start to stir next to him.

She groaned and nuzzled his chest, "Booth shoot whatever is doing that!"

He rubbed a hand over her back, trying to soothe her, "Okay," he opened his eyes and twisted to see what was jumping, "Even if its Hodgins?"

She just nodded against him, "Yes…why is Jack jumping on the bed?"

He stared at her, "That is a good question. Why are you jumping on our bed?"

Jack just kept bouncing, "We're having Christmas morning! Wake up!"

Booth relaxed his hold and the pair sat up, twisting farther from each other.

Jack grabbed Bren's hand and started to pull her up from the bed, "Get up!"

Whimpering softly she let him pull her up from the warmth of the bed, "Fine, I'm coming!"

Booth grabbed the pillow from underneath his head and launched it with great accuracy at Hodgins' head. The squint cried out and quickly fled the room when his head collided with the fluffy pillow.

"Five minutes," he said quickly before he retracted his head from the room.

Booth blew out a breath and rolled out of bed, he yanked his cloths back on and turned to find Bones still sitting in bed, staring into space, "You okay? The dead look better than you right now."

She just whimpered, "Not enough sleep."

Booth moved over to her side and rubbed her shoulder, "Hey, look at it this way, if the past day or so has proved anything, it's that we'll be drinking within the hour."

She smiled, "Do you remember where we put the aspirin?"

He thought for a moment, "Maybe…but maybe we should lay of the hard stuff today."

She nodded, and took her clothing from his hands. Not caring she just tugged the shirt and pants on, using Booth she clambered to her feet and followed tiredly out into the central room.

She froze when she saw what had happened overnight. A miniature tree had been set in the center, and all of the presents had been placed around it. A smile she couldn't suppress covered her face. Even Booth was staring in awe, of course that was half in part due to wonder at how three very drunk people had managed to do that without waking him.

The three were now waiting eagerly to open presents, Angela less so as she seemed to be genuinely in pain.

Booth rubbed his hands together and sat down, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Dragging Tempe down to sit next to him he wrapped an arm around her in a hug, "Booth."

"Tempe."

"Jack," Jack said, feeling a bit left out, "Okay, this one is for…Angela, from Zack-O."

She took the basket and ripped the paper off and a soft smile spread across her face, "Thanks sweetie, how'd you know I'd like this."

She lifted the chocolate bubble bath set up to show the others, Zack shrugged, "I overheard you telling Booth you liked chocolate. I made an intuitive leap."

Jack handed the next gift to Zack, he quickly unwrapped the gift and stared at it then Bones, "Thank you Brennan, this is amazing, is this my DNA?"

She nodded. It was a painting of DNA alleles in varying shades of blue.

Jack grinned and tossed Booth a box, "Enjoy, I knew it was you the minute I saw it."

Booth wasted the paper and cardboard and unearthed an antique Swiss Army knife Booth chuckled in appreciation, "This is amazing, it reminds me of the one my grandfather had when I was a kid."

Next Tempe was handed a box that didn't seem to bode well as it was from Angela. She opened the box and her lips curved upward and she stared at her friend, "Thanks Ange…I think."

"What did she get you," Booth leaned over her shoulder, "Meow."

Jack stared at him, "Did she get something fun?"

Angela giggled, "For someone, but not you."

Jack pouted, "Show me!"

Picking up the present she showed it to her friend, "See massage oil," then she lifted up a little scrap of nothing…a little scrap of black silk nothing.

Jack winked at Booth, "Do you think it's bad when my girlfriend is buying lingerie for your partner?"

Booth shrugged but was trying to keep the pictures from invading his mind.

Angela reached for another present and tore it open, "Ooh, Chinese! It's gorgeous Booth. Thank you."

It was a Chinese takeout box with a zodiac tee inside with her name scrawled on the back.

Booth handed Jack a small box and motioned for him to open it, inside was a new set of stainless steel ear buds, "Nice! Now Cam won't yell at me for 'Not giving your entire attention to your work'. This may sound a little weird, but, I love you Booth."

Booth held his hands up, "A simple 'thanks' would do."

Zack had picked up a wrapped tube and was staring at it with interest, Booth smiled, "It was just so you…especially after what happened last year."

At last Zack unfurled a black t-shirt with a covered wagon and the phrase 'You have died of dysentery' printed on it, Zack giggled, "Oregon Trails! It's funny, I always died of dysentery but I was always the doctor."

Booth whistled and then laughed, "Makes sense, you squints can barely take care of yourselves now. Always getting into trouble."

Angela smiled, "Says the man who got blown up."

Both pouted but accepted the next gift, "An envelope from Angela…what could it be?" He unfolded the paper inside and grinned, "A tie of the month club! How did you know?"

Angela smiled, "Now you'll have a new crazy tie every month, oh, and Sweetie, I expect you to help Tempe with her presents."

Booth's jaw dropped and he tried to speak but just couldn't, Bones just shook with laughter. Booth whimpered, he was at the mercy of someone more powerful at the moment. Luckily, it looked like Hodgins had found a present under the tree.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This is part one, part two will continue with more prezzies and if you want to give me prezzies I want reviews…shiny!


	21. Let It Snow Let It Snow Let It Snow

Well the traffic outside is frightful

But the drugs are so delightful

And since we've got lines to blow

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

George W. scored us an eightball

And we're feelin' 50 feet tall

Still higher we wanna go

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

(Melody changes)

When we finally lick the mirror

We can really start chuggin' the beer

And when we tap out the keg

We will start gnawing your leg

Yes the traffic outside is frightful

But the drugs are so delightful

And since we've got lines to blow

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

-Let It Snow Let It Snow Let It Snow

Ten A.M. Sunday, December 24th

Hodgins handed Zack a round-ish thing and slapped him on the back, "This should keep you entertained for at least two minutes boy-genius, and after all it has only one answer and a million possibilities."

Zack tore the paper off to reveal a silver sphere with etched on symbols and sliding pieces, "A puzzle…are these glyphs?" Hodgins nodded and Zack's grin widened.

Zack handed Bones a package which she immediately opened and thanked him for, "Classic Murder…this should be a very good read."

Next Zack pushed an envelope into Jack's hand, "I thought you would like this."

Jack rubbed his hands together, "Ireland baby! I own a whole square foot of Ireland! Now I have a reason to go there and walk down the streets!"

He clapped Zack on the shoulder and kept staring at the certificate.

Zack took the present from Angela and opened it, "The Dangerous Book for Boys. What is it?"

Angela winced, "I know I shouldn't help you two cause more troubles at work, but there are just some things in there that you two would never think of."

Jack was looking at the book from over Zack's shoulder, "Ooh, I smell a really good April's fool day this year."

"So Tempe, what did you get me?" Angela asked.

Tempe pointed to the box, "I don't know if you'll like it."

Angela opened the velvet jewelry box and nearly squealed, she did squeak, "This is so cute! All the little charms, a paintbrush, a camera, and a little beaker, aww this is gorgeous Sweetie."

"Booth I hope this helps with your language issues," that said, Zack handed Booth a small box.

Booth un-wrapped it to find a lunchbox that declared it was a 'Med Kit', "So what is this?"

"It has medical terms and the layman's definition. I thought it would be helpful when we talk about work things," Zack responded.

"Since its Christmas I'll ignore the subtle insult on my intelligence," but he was smiling and reading the back of the container.

Jack picked up a box covered in 'caution' tape and wrapped into it. He chuckled when he got to the goods, "Ange! Night vision goggles, Bush count down clock…oh, this is good, 'I was anti-Bush before it was cool' I will never take this shirt off. You realize this just gave me a good reason to skulk…hey Zack what do you know about the power at the Jeffersonian?"

"Well the circuit breakers are in the basement on the south wall, and the equipment is on a separate breaker than the lighting. Why?"

Jack just grinned, "All in good time my friend, all in good time," he didn't say anything else he just handed Tempe a box and kissed her cheek, "Now remember, this is not just about a fantasy I had about you when we met…this is also about fashion."

She gave him an odd look and Angela made an indignant sound before a pillow hit her boyfriend, "Why am I the target today? What do I have a bull's-eye painted on me that I can't see?"

His complaints were ignored because Bren had drawn a black leather trench coat from the package. The leather was like butter, reminding her of her younger years, "Thank you Jack, I love it."

Angela smiled, "Speaking of leather…will you tell me more about the leather fetish you had in high school?"

Brennan scowled, "It was not a fetish! It was just out of the normal and it freaked people out," wanting to get the attention off of herself she nudged Jack with her foot and nodded her head in Angela's direction.

He seemed to get more nervous, "Alright, Angela, bear in mind that you love me, and I know next to nothing about this stuff besides the science of it."

He swallowed heavily and handed her a red velvet box, she opened it and her mouth fell open, her eyes widening and the normal sparkle growing, "Oh, Jack…it's gorgeous."

Booth stared at Hodgins, "What is it?"

He smiled, not taking his eyes off the woman he loved, "Diamond necklace."

Angela had finally come out of her stupor and launched herself at Jack, kissing him soundly, "Thank you Baby."

Zack was looking at the last three presents, "Hodgins, here."

Jack took the black box and pulled the top off. His face went slack, "Oh My God!"

Temperance smiled and leaned against Booth, "I remember you saying you would have loved to do that…so I thought it would be a good present."

Booth quirked an eyebrow at her, "Do what?"

"Remember that Zero Gravity flight? I got him a ticket for a 90 minute flight."

Booth grinned down at his partner, "That _was_ pretty cool. But I think you might have killed him."

Angela and Zack giggled but Jack was still frozen.

Angela sighed and handed Booth a bag, "We shouldn't wait for him he could be like that all day."

Booth just dug into the bag and produced a photo album. On the cover was a very familiar little girl, "Bones."

"I thought you might like it, and since you're my family, you should have some pictures of me."

He was leafing through the pages, it was like a window into her life, baby pictures to some of those risqué high school moments that she had mentioned. The last few pages were of all of them, pictures he hadn't even known existed, "I love it Tempe. Okay now I get to give you my present."

Zack handed him the last little box, "You're my best-friend, and no matter what happens, I want you to always remember that I'm here for you."

He opened the box and Tempe found herself staring at a Claddagh ring. She knew the history well enough and she knew that Booth was a fraction Irish. She smiled and took the ring from the box and slid it onto her right hand.

She could vaguely hear Angela cooing in the background. Tears threatening to spill she leaned forward and let Booth wrap her in a hug, "I love it Seeley, thank you."

He just gave her a squeeze and held her closer.

Jack finally seemed to come to and looked around, "What did I miss?!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yay! So yay! This chapter and the last were written as one which is why I was struggling to post…don't kill me. I wanted to make it good for you! Ahh whatever…reviews please…don't make me pull out my patented pout!


	22. You Better Watch Out

You better watch out, get out if you can.

A red suited menace is sweeping the land.

Coz Santa Clauses are coming to town.

Get out of the way of our fake black boots.

We're flooding the city with cheap red suits!

Santa Clauses are coming to town

We know what you've been up to. You've made the naughty list.

So cut us in for our fair share, you don't want these Santas Pissed

OOHHHH, get out of the way of our red suited wave

Is this any way for St Nick to behave?

When Santa Clauses HAVE COME TO TOWN!!!

-You Better Watch Out

Four P.M. Sunday, December 24th

The five had spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon joking and talking about random things that had happened this weekend. At last the five had separated and returned to their respective rooms.

Tempe dropped her things onto the bedside table. Booth was lying on the bed, "So what are we going to do for the rest of the evening?"

He shrugged, "Play with our toys?"

She laughed and smiled brightly at him, "Yeah…we could play doctor, or plot their murders."

Booth swallowed, "Yeah. So are we in the Christmassy spirit?"

"Yeah," she flopped down on the bed next to her, "How long do you think 'til Angela comes in and demands you give me a massage?"

He thought for a moment, "Two minutes…we could really screw with her by letting her walk in while I give you one."

She smiled, "Really? You don't think we'll go deaf?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. You're in safe hands, I swear. What flavor oil is it?"

She got up and retrieved the bottle, "Vanilla."

He took the oil from her and rolled his sleeves up, "Alright lay down and undress."

Booth waited for her to protest and quirked an eyebrow when she moved to follow his instructions, "What? I'm not ashamed of my body Booth and neither should you."

She lay down on the bed, turned her face to the side. She didn't see Booth's nervous face. Kneeling next to her body he gently brushed her hair from the back of her neck, skin tingling from the brief contact. Lightly he traced the curve of her spine with a finger before putting a bit of oil on his palm and warming it between his hands. Placing his hands flat on her back he moved them down towards her sides, slowly moving up and down her back.

She groaned beneath his ministrations, "Where did you learn to do this Booth?"

"I have a natural talent, and I worked at a country club once during high school."

She was almost purring and he worked at her muscles with all of the butterflies disappearing, reveling in the feel of her soft, tight skin. His hands slid over her shoulders and fingers played at the muscles. She shivered softly as his thumbs traveled down her back and traced the line of her pants.

Even he didn't realize that his sober face had become the ghost of pure happiness.

A squeal broke the pair from their silence. Angela was standing in the door, "Oh My God! I'll just leave you two alone. Have fun."

She winked at Booth and quickly left.

After a moment he patted Bones on the back and she rolled over holding the sheet over her torso to cover herself, "You're really good at this…I haven't been this relaxed in months."

Booth smiled and couldn't help but rub the great expanse of exposed back in a friendly way, "So if I ever quit the FBI, I should come work for you as a massage therapist?"

She nodded, "Even if you don't you should. You have incredibly talented hands, which isn't surprising for someone with your finger and hand span."

Reaching to the floor she picked up her shirt and slipped it over her head, Booth was preening over the last compliment, "I'm that good huh."

She ignored him, his ego was already big enough.

"So think we should go check the weather status?"

She nodded and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, "Yeah, I don't really want to spend more time here…eventually we will kill those three, and between the two of us, we could pull off the perfect crime."

Booth seemed to agree with that, "We should really go check on that then."

"Yeah," Tempe agreed hurriedly.

The pair walked out into the living room and found the other three seated around the radio, Jack was grinning, "The power is back on! And the roads are supposed to be clear by six, we're finally going to be free! I need to go kiss the pavement," he trailed off.

Angela was gazing intently at Bren but the doctor just ignored the woman who was boring holes into her skull.

Booth grinned at the news and hugged Tempe, "This is great! I get to have Christmas Eve with parker!"

He froze as the realization sunk in, "It's Christmas Eve!"

Angela grinned and took the radio from her boyfriend and gently pushed him and Zack towards the mess on the floor, "Clear the floor," was all she said before fiddling happily with the dials. The others just wondered what she was up to now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yay, only like** three** more chapters! I can't even believe I've written this all…of course by Christmas day my brains may be dripping out my ears…oh well, all for the sake of BB. Glad everyone likes and thank you. Yeah, oh, and I got my goal of 200 reviews…I jumped around like a monkey until my Dad asked me who died and it was just bad…


	23. Chipmunks Roasting On An Open Fire

Make sure to read my end notes…I am being extra spirited and charitable, so read it or else you'll be sad!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chipmunks roasting on an open fire,

Jack Frost ripping up your nose.

Yuletide carolers being thrown in the fire,

And folks dressed up like buffaloes.

Everybody knows a turkey slaughtered in the snow,

Helps to make the season right.

Tiny tots with their eyes all gouged out,

Will find it hard to see tonight.

They know that Santa's on his way,

He's loaded lots of guns and bullets on his sleigh.

And every mother's child is sure to spy,

To see if reindeer really scream when they die.

And so I'm offering this simple phrase,

To kids from one to ninety two.

Although it's been said many times, many ways,

Merry Christmas,

Merry Christmas,

Merry Christmas,

Fuck you!

-Chipmunks Roasting On An Open Fire

6 P.M. Sunday, December 24th

Angela finally got the radio to a good station, as she called it and pulled Jack out onto the cleared floor, "Come on Baby, dance with me."

Hodgins giggled slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Okay."

Zack wrinkled his nose, "Is this Alvin and the Chipmunks?"

Booth shrugged, "Unfortunately I think so."

Tempe had her eyes closed, "Why are their voices so distorted?"

Angela sighed, "They're chipmunks' sweetie."

"That is completely idiotic," Bren said, "animals can't sing!"

Booth just stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him, "Relax, enjoy the moment."

He began to sway, making her move, "Booth, this is nothing like music."

"And Tibetan throat singers are?"

"Booth," she scolded him.

"Come on Tempe, we can pretend that we're back in Washington. A dozen hitting on you, a cannibal, can you feel the love?"

She scowled, "Seeley!"

"Ah!" He exclaimed, "You called me Seeley."

She groaned, "Your point?"

"None, but you must love me if you called me Seeley."

She frowned but kept dancing with him, not noticing Zack per Angela's instructions taking photographs, "I do not…lo..like you Booth."

He just kept smiling, she hadn't said love, "Fine, deny it!"

"I will," it would have sounded bad…if she had been smiling brilliantly, "So, tell me more about Washington."

Booth grinned and dipped her, "Well it goes something like this, man eater, chase through woods, breakfast, coroner, bear, dancing, jealousy."

"Jealousy?" she asked skeptically, "You were jealous?"

He paled under his slip, "Maybe, a little, or…a lot. Well I have to protect you."

She couldn't help but smile, "What does having to protect me do with you being jealous."

He shrugged and tried to charm smile his way out, "I don't know."

He was saved by the bell…or rather Zack's squealing and frantic pointing.

Angela and Hodgins stopped dancing and Booth and Bones followed them to Zack who had his nose pressed to the window.

Jack patted the younger man on the back, "Breathe man."

Zack took a huge breath, "The plow just went by, we're free! Look the driveway is clear!"

And so it was. Booth spun and wrapped Tempe in a tight hug, "I'll drive, seeing as you took a cab."

Angela sighed, "I was kind of hoping this would never end."

Hodgins quickly clamped his hand over his girlfriend's mouth, "She doesn't mean it. Do you want help with your stuff?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Booth piled both of their things in his trunk and waved once more at the three standing on the porch, he slid into the driver's side and let out a huge sigh.

"Free, free, free at last!"

The soft feminine chuckle from his left made him smile, "Oh, you can't tell me you weren't thinking it too."

Temperance just smiled and snuggled down into the seat, the heater blasting, "I just want to go curl up with some hot chocolate and fall asleep in a real bed."

Booth nodded his head in agreement, "Yep."

Tempe finally realized he was going the opposite way from her apartment, "Booth, you're going the wrong way!"

He again, nodded, "I know, I promised Rebecca I would pick Parker up by Seven. You don't mind do you?"

She shook her head and smiled softly, "No, I don't mind," and she didn't god help her, she found it cute and a little sexy.

He just patted her leg and went back to driving, "It seems like I was just dreading never leaving…you know, like an avalanche and we would be stuck in there and we would have to resort to cannibalism."

"Booth," she frowned, "Stop being so melodramatic!"

He grinned and stuck his tongue out at her, "Ruin my fun."

He parked the car and turned to get out, "I'll be right out, I texted Rebecca before we left to have him ready."

She nodded, "Okay."

He opened the door, "I'm leaving the keys with you. Lock the door after I go."

She sighed, "Booth, that is hardly necessary, this is a good neighborhood, and who would be out in this weather?"

He just stared pointedly at her, "Lock. The. Door."

"Fine!"

He smiled having won, closed the door, and jogged up to the house.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Glad everyone is enjoying, the ring was just one of those light bulb moments and then it evolved into something which I refuse to tell…yet. Mwahaha…oh, and the Alvin thing is because I have a fear…they just creep me…its like Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise…I can't explain it they just freak me out.

Oh, well, I know a lot of people aren't allowed to use the computer Christmas day, so if you will PM me or email me (my emails are on my profile page) by tomorrow Monday at like 3 P.M. I will give you the last chapter…I'll know if you're lying…I'm like Santa that way! Hehe

Merry xmas eve eve


	24. Once Upon a December

Thanks to Megan-16-16 for the song suggestion

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

-Once Upon A December

Seven P.M. Sunday, December 24th

Booth opened the backdoor and Parker climbed in, once he was buckled, Booth got back into his seat and pulled out onto the road.

"Hi Doctor Bones," Parker exclaimed.

She twisted in her seat, "Hi Parker."

He waved from beneath the mound of winter wear, "Are you staying with Daddy and me tonight?"

Before she could say anything Booth grinned, "She sure is. What do you think of that Buddy?"

Parker smiled brightly, "Yay. You can read me my bed time story and help me hang my stocking and we can watch the Grinch together."

She saw Booth shoot her a smile and knew that this was his plan all along, "Okay, but first I have to get your Daddy."

"Are you going to tickle him, I always tickle him," Parker seemed unaware of the actual meaning behind her words.

"Yeah you do. So Buddy, who's coming tonight?" Booth asked his son.

"Santa!"

Booth grinned and patted Bones' knee, "That's right."

Booth finally pulled into his driveway he handed Bones the keys, "Take Parker and go inside, I'll grab our stuff."

She sighed but went around to get Parker, "Alright kiddo."

Parker climbed out of his car seat and wrapped his arms around her neck, "I like you," he whispered into her hair.

She smiled, and started walking to the front door, "I like you too Parker."

When she got the front door she struggled for a moment before managing to open the door. She set Parker down and helped him take off his coat and boots. He shot off immediately towards the couch.

She turned to go see how Booth was doing when she found herself face to face with him, "Bones."

"Booth."

"Where'd Parker get to?"

She pointed towards the couch and saw a lump under the blanket, "I'm not sure."

Booth and Bones moved into the apartment, noisily taking off their shoes and coats, "Bones, how did you loose a boy? I mean he must be here somewhere. Maybe we should just take a break and sit on the couch."

Bones played along, "Okay."

Booth gently patted the blanket, "Jeeze, this is one lumpy couch."

Parker's head shot up from the blanket, "I'm not lumpy Daddy."

Booth faked surprise, "Parker!"

Parker was giggling, "Daddy! Will you make us hot cocoa while we watch the movie?"

"Of course. Are you and Tempe going to watch together?"

Parker nodded, and Booth quickly set the TV up for the pair, "I'll be back in a little bit."

Parker dragged Temperance onto the couch and snuggled against her, she didn't panic like Booth expected, she just grabbed the blanket and covered them both up.

When Booth returned with the mugs Parker was explaining some parts of the movie to Bones.

"Hey Buddy, why don't you come here and give Bones back her arm," Booth said before he handed the drinks out.

Parker shook his head and burrowed closer to the woman, "No, I want Tempe!"

Booth pouted, "But what about me?"

Parker thought for a moment before bouncing up and pulling Tempe to the center of the couch, "Daddy you sit on that side and I'll sit on this side."

Booth smiled and sat in his spot, Tempe leaning against him Parker laying on her.

When the movie credits were rolling, Parker was yawning, "Okay Buddy," Booth said, "Time to put up your stocking."

Parker yawned and wrapped his arms around Bones, "Help me?"

"Sure," she smiled and got to her feet.

Booth handed the boy a red and green stocking and he hung it on a little hook over the fireplace.

Once that was done he went back to snuggling against Tempe, "Time for bed Parker," Booth said, holding his arms out for the boy.

The boy shook his head, "No."

"Parker, how about we go get our jammies on and then Tempe can read our story, okay."

"Fine," he sighed.

The three moved towards Parker's bedroom and Booth handed her a book before taking Parker into the bathroom.

Parker returned and bounced onto the bed, "Read to me."

She smiled and opened the book, "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…"

Soon the boy beside her was struggling to keep his eyes open and the book was coming to an end, "But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night. The End."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a little hug before fixing the blankets to keep him warm, "Goodnight Parker."

He mumbled something before she turned and saw Booth leaning against the doorframe, a smile on his face, "That was good."

She followed him out of the room, "He's a good kid."

He nodded and dragged her towards his bedroom. The rest of the house was dark, "Now its bedtime for us."

"I'll take the couch," she yawned.

He shook his head, "What kind of person would I be if I let you do that…besides, we're both adults, we can share."

She nodded and let him lead her to the bed, "Booth—Seeley. You were right, I like you, I really do. Angela keeps telling me that you like me, but I don't see it, so stop me. I like you Booth. I try to think about something else—"

He cut her off by placing his lips on hers and pulling her closer, seemingly trying to meld their bodies. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathing heavily, "Does that work for you?"

"Yes," she yawned again, and he smiled at her.

"Time for bed."

She started to protest but he put a finger to her lip and pointed at the bed.

She pouted and started to strip off layers of clothing. Booth lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, fingers stroking her skin as the pair fell asleep. Both were glowing with happiness, and it couldn't have happened at a better time.

It was a Christmas miracle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yay, one last chapter to go it will be posted at like 12:01 approximately tonight/tomorrow. Trust me this is not the last of the fluff…I still have plenty to go…hehe, thanks for all the support.

Merry Christmas Eve!


	25. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all, I do intend to do a little sequel blame the plot vampire bunny. Thank you all for the reviews and support…and I hope you are all safe and happy Daughter Of The Black

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.  
Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.  
Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now

-Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Seven A.M. Monday, December 25th

Booth slipped out of bed, smiling as he spotted the woman still sleeping. Opening his closet he pulled out a huge box filled with presents. He left the room and when he returned the box was empty and Bones was just waking up.

"Hey Tempe," he said almost cautiously, not entirely sure if last night was a dream.

She smiled softly, eyes still half closed, "Morning Booth."

He sat down next to her and brushed the hair away from her face, "So are you going to hit me for what I did last night?"

She looked puzzled, his heart fell, "Why would I hit you?"

"Because I dragged you home with me," he covered.

"Oh, I thought it might have been because you kissed me," she almost blushed.

Booth's eyes lit up, "Well I thought I might have dreamed that."

She shook her head and propped herself up on her elbows, "It wasn't a dream."

"Care if I check that?"

She was about to shake her head when he claimed her lips in a warm kiss, his hands swept down her sides and around her back to cradle her against him.

When he pulled away he was grinning triumphantly, "Does this mean we can stop denying all those rumors."

"Rumors?"

"The boys down at the bureau have a bet on how long it'll take us to get together and there are some that say we got married in Vegas during the summer," Booth grinned.

"Booth, do you have something I can borrow to wear," Tempe said as she threw the covers off.

He took a moment to enjoy the view, soft skin and seemingly miles of it, "Well I suppose, but it'd be a shame."

She slapped his shoulder, "Booth!"

He grinned cheekily and moved to his dresser, tossing an FBI t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants at her he turned to go, "I'll go make breakfast. Parker will be up soon."

She heard him whistling a Christmas song as he walked down the hall. Shaking her head at her partner…boyfriend…potential lover…whatever…her Booth, she dressed in his clothing. They smelled like fabric softener and something else, something that was pure Booth.

She opened the door and stretched, she was tackled by a little body, Parker had coming running out of his bedroom and wrapped his arms around her legs, "Good morning Parker."

He smiled up at her, "Merry Christmas Tempe!"

Before she knew what was happening, he had grabbed her hand with his little one and was pulling her towards the front of the house.

He stopped suddenly when he saw the tree, it was lit up and the presents were piled under the tree, "Wow!"

He made to run to the tree when Tempe squeezed his hand, "I think Daddy is making us breakfast."

Parker sighed but perked up almost immediately, "Okay."

The pair wandered into the kitchen and found Booth dancing around the kitchen as he made pancakes and eggs.

He grinned when he saw the pair, "There are my two favorite people."

It didn't take long for Booth to be done cooking and the three to eat. Parker had been done for less than a minute before he bounced up from his chair and pulled his father and Bones to the presents.

The two adults sat down on the couch, Booth dragging Tempe to him until she was practically sitting on his lap. Parker launched himself at the presents, happy enough to let the other two alone.

Booth looked down at Bones' hands in his, "Tempe, do you know what your present means?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and slid the ring off her finger, she was about to protest when he gave her a look telling her to hush, "You belong to someone now. You're mine, so you wear it on your left hand with the heart pointing at you."

"I'm yours?"

He winced at how bad that sounded, "I didn't mean it like that. I just we're together now and I don't intend to ever let you go."

"I'm not mad," she smiled at him, "I just wanted to hear it again."

He gave her his charm smile, "I, Seeley Booth, love, you."

Her face softened and she hugged him tightly, "I love you too Booth."

"I love you too Tempe and I love you too Daddy!" Parker exclaimed as he bounced onto the couch next to the pair.

Booth ruffled his hair, "We love you too Buddy."

"Are you and Bones going to get married and she'll be my mommy too?" Parker asked happily.

Booth pulled him into the hug, "Maybe someday. We'll have to work on her."

Parker's eyes went puppy dog wide and his lip rolled, "Please. I want you to be my mommy."

Booth was smiling brightly as she blushed, "Come on Tempe, you better answer him he hasn't even started begging."

She frowned, "We'll see. I think if we got married today, Angela's head might explode."

Booth nodded, "That is something to consider…wait a minute…you just admitted that you would marry me, you don't believe in marriage I thought."

"Well, you've influence me, I still don't think I need a piece of paper to tell me I'm in love, but if it'll make you happy I'll do it."

Booth was laughing, "This is great, hey Parker, what do you think Grams would think of Tempe? Should we take her home for New Years?"

Parker just kept bouncing and nodding, "Yes!"

Booth kissed Tempe's neck, "It's settled, I get to show you off for the New Year and have cake."

Tempe seemed to shrink in Booth's hold, "What have I gotten myself into!"

The next thing she knew Parker was sitting on her lap and was hugging her happily, and she was finally telling the man she loved the truth. Booth was perfectly happy, his son and the woman he loved getting along and plans for a future unfolding.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Someone mentioned a **sequel** and I didn't mean to open myself up to this…but I couldn't help the whole New Years thing as soon as I wrote it I was like D'OH! But the vampire plot bunny demands it be written…it won't be this long, but it will be more than a one-shot. So look out for it. I know there is some OOC, but I like to think that Booth has helped change her a bit and vice versa. Yay! Chocolate covered Squints and Booth for all, I'm in a good mood.

Merry Christmas…XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
